La Amargura De Los Contrariados
by ackerman-chan
Summary: - Porque soy humana, Potter, y si hay una sola cosa que hago bien es convertirnos en tragedia. /Harco-Drarry/ Draco Fem!/One-short.


Pareja: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Fem!

Ranting: K+

Resumen: - Porque soy humana, Potter, y si hay una sola cosa que hago bien es convertirnos en tragedia. / Harco/ Draco Fem!

Nota: Rompí mi récord con el número de palabras. Sera una historia de capitulo único, surcando del cuarto al sexto año, y puede que esto de cambiar de sexo a los personajes se convierta en una mala costumbre. En fin, - ¿Por qué no? – pensé. Y estoy conforme.

PD: No cambio los nombres. Me parece ridículo y confuso, puede que Draco sea mujer, pero sigue teniendo el mismo nombre y perjuicios. Están advertidos. Dicho eso espero y disfruten.

…..

" _A veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña tempestad de arena que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Tú cambias de rumbo intentando evitarla. Y entonces la tormenta también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti. Tú vuelves a cambiar de rumbo. Y la tormenta vuelve a cambiar de dirección, como antes. Y esto se repite una y otra vez. Como una danza macabra con la Muerte antes del amanecer._ _Y la razón es que la tormenta eres tú."_

 _Franz Kafka (En la orilla)._

… _.._

 _ **LA AMARGURA DE LOS CONTRARIADOS***_

 _._

 _25 de diciembre 1994:_

 _18:27 pm._

 _ **Afeite**_

Contrario a la creencia popular, Draco podría contar con una sola mano las veces que utilizo vestidos de gala y aun así le sobrarían dedos. Eran extremadamente incómodos, limitaban los movimientos, le dejaba los brazos al frió aire y el cuello expuesto. Draco se puso un vestido porque al verse al espejo la vanidad pudo con ella. Era una Malfoy y, como tal, debía ser el centro de atención, tan orgullosa como su apellido lo dicta. Un largo vestido violeta, con pliegues en el busto que realzaban sus pequeños senos y apretado en la cintura, estrecho desde sus caderas escalando por su columna hasta perderse cerca de la sexta costilla. Ese vestido era un regalo de su madre, tan hermoso y refinado que saltaba a la vista el buen gusto de esta. Draco pensó en cubrir su cuello con alguna tela o joya, pero eso opacaría la belleza de la prenda y no pensaba echar a perder el obsequio de su madre. Suspirando, se aplicó un poco de brillo en los labios, delineo sus ojos y con un poco de sombras oscuras maquillo los parpados. Un hechizo para ocultar el cansancio sería demasiado, ya suficiente tenía con el maquillaje cuando nunca lo usaba. Mirándose una última vez en el espejo, invoco un cofre de cristal y de ahí saco dos pendientes perla que su abuelo le había heredado.

Agarra su varita y la oculta entre los pliegues del vestido tal y como le enseño su madre, el contacto con la madera la hace sentir poderosa y confiada, vuelve a acomodar el vestido y observa a sus compañeras correr de un lado para otro asistiéndose entre ellas para la ocasión.

\- Si ya terminaste, ¿Puedes ayudarme a ocultar la cremallera, Draco?

Asintiendo, camina descalza hasta Tracey quien le da la espalda y señala la tela.

\- ¿Lo oculto con un hechizo o entre la tela?

\- En la tela está bien, gracias.

Cuando algunas ya están listas suben en grupo por las escaleras y al ver los pasillos todo le parece un caos. Rubias, pelirrojas, castañas, morenas, personas altas y bajas; un sinfín de colores entre el murmullo de la expectación. Algunas chicas comentan lo frio del clima, algunas solitarias o en brazos de sus acompañantes. Las personas conversan en voz alta, caminando sin apuro, con obsequios en mano. Algunos la observan y ella también lo hace, se distrae y Blaise la toma por sorpresa rodeándola por los hombros.

Draco controla el impulso de sacar su varita.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso– advierte en un susurro.

\- Como gustes. – Retira el brazo y la mira apreciativamente- Estas más hermosa que nunca, Dragon. – elogia haciendo un ademan por demás exagerado. Ambos se ríen por la ocurrencia.

\- Naturalmente. – Ambos miran a su alrededor- ¿Sabes dónde nos reuniremos con Pansy?

\- Eso te iba a preguntar; tenía entendido que se reunirían todas en un solo lugar.

\- Y así fue. Era un remolino de ropa, perfume, maquillaje y zapatos. Apenas y sabía dónde estaba yo.

\- Supongo que nos encontrara junto al ponche. – extendió su brazo, Draco lo tomo.

\- Seguramente ahí también estarán Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Donde sea que haya comida, Tesoro.

Acelerando un poco el paso ambos dejaron atrás a la muchedumbre y se dirigieron a pasillos más desolados. A medida que avanzaban las paredes de piedra adquirían diferentes tonos por las luces que cambiaban constantemente y nota con cierto fastidio que tiene los pies fríos.

\- Si sigues maldiciendo todo lo existente no habrá forma de disfrutar el baile. – comenta Blaise, divisando las puertas que daban entrada al gran comedor. Draco volteo y le miro mal.

\- No lo hago, lo juro. – casi susurro – Es solo que tengo los pies algo entumecidos.

\- Con el frió que hace y teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca utilizas tacón, supongo que es lo natural.

\- Hmn.

\- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos cuando entremos?

\- Eso sería genial, Blaise.

\- Cariño, yo siempre soy genial.

Ambos se detienen antes de entrar y se miran el uno al otro. Sonríen con arrogancia mal contenida. El vestido es poderoso y a la vez asfixiante, le aprieta un poco la piel, pero la madera de su varita que reposa oculta entre sus senos le llena de seguridad incluso más que el vestido. Cuando Blaise da un paso al frente inmediatamente le sigue y es tanta la gente que pasan desapercibidos. De alguna forma se le llena la boca de amargura; eso no debía haber pasado.

Draco ve a Pansy cerca de la fuente de chocolate en la esquina que no es una esquina, bromeando y riendo en voz alta con los demás Slytherin, ignorantes de ser observados. Se emociona, le recorre una calidez abrasadora y se aparta de Blaise. Avanza cinco pasos mientras toma un ponche, apura el paso y se acerca a las dos mesas juntas para la ocasión. Millicent Bulstrode es la primera en encontrarlos; es porque siempre esta alerta, y alza la mano como saludo antes de correrse un asiento a su derecha.

\- Malfoy. – saluda con las mejillas extendidas, eso basta para que toda la atención se vuelque en ella y la reciban con sonrisas, sonrojos y carcajadas. Draco nota sin mucha dificultad que llevan bastante rato conversando.

Los observa con detenimiento y antes de siquiera notarlo está alzando su ponche proclamando la supremacía verde, dejando en claro los mejores atributos de cada uno y sonriendo con más afecto del debido. Se sienta en el lugar que Millicent le dejo y obliga Blaise a sentarse junto a Pansy aun si no quiere.

Pansy está junto a Daphen y ahora Blaise. Lleva puesto un vestido rosa pálido que contrasta con su oscura cabellera la cual está recogida en un complicado pero hermoso peinado, el flequillo lo tiene enmarañado a propósito para resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, Daphen, por otra parte, tiene un vestido azul marino que realza lo claro de sus ojos. Draco solo puede pensar que en Slytherin están las más engreídas con méritos para serlo, incluso Millicent que es la menos femenina, destaca con su vestido rojo sangre. Y muy a su pesar, también nota que es la más alta y delgada de todas; incluso más alta que Theodore Nott.

Eso parece acomplejarlo.

\- No lo suelo decir a menudo, pero los amo. – El comentario de Blaise la saca de sus pensamientos. Le mira primero el rostro y luego la bebida entre sus manos, voltea y se encuentra con que Pansy está casi adormilada en el hombro de Daphen.

\- Dame eso-. Le arrebata la bebida a Blaise y se lo toma de un trago; el whiskey de fuego le quema la garganta. Arqueando perfectamente una de sus cejas los chicos rehúyen de su mirada, finalmente pide más; Nott suelta una carcajada seca.

\- Esa es nuestra princesa.

\- Cállate, Theo – medio grita - ¿A quién debo felicitar por lograr meter licor?

\- A Bulstrode, por supuesto. – Dijo Goyle con dos pastelillos en mano, le extendió uno y ella lo acepto con gusto – Ella fue quien saco las botellas de su vestido.

\- No te creo. – volteo bruscamente para encarar a Millicent; esta se encogió de hombros.

\- Era de la que menos sospechaban.

\- ¿Le echaste al ponche licor? – Pregunta viendo su copa, dejando la de Blaise vacía a un lado.

\- De eso se encargó Tracey, estaba diciendo que esa era su buena acción del año ya que este se estaba acabando. – comento Goyle después de darle una mordida a su postre; Draco le imito riendo.

 _19: 45 pm_

 _._

 _20:00 PM_

 _ **Coreografía**_

La única puerta que había permanecido cerrada se abre de golpe y por ella entra los participantes del torneo. Lo primero que nota Draco es que Potter es el último de la fila, luego que la sangre sucia es la pareja de Viktor y finalmente las caras de aneurisma que cargan ambos chicos del trio dorado. Blaise la aparta de la primera fila y le agarra la mano para controlar un muy posible ataque de risa. Goyle se encarga de cubrirla con su enorme cuerpo en lo que trata con Blaise menguar las carcajadas que amenazan salir de sus labios.

Una vez que todos los representantes de las escuelas se posicionan, los obligan a rodear el lugar para iniciar con la primera pieza. Draco aprovecha para mirar detenidamente a Fleur Delacour, quien con su belleza paranormal no deja de mirar a su alrededor desprendiendo pequeños rastros de magia aun cuando se sabe acompañada. A Draco no le toma mucho entender que Fleur está tratando de dejarle pistas a su pareja, quien sin lugar a duda se encuentra en el castillo. Sonriendo ante su descubrimiento pasea su mirada a los demás competidores, Viktor parece estar en medio de un flechazo poco productivo; era sabido por todos que la sangre sucia y la comadreja terminarían juntos antes de terminar Hogwarts, la cuestión era el cuándo y para poner más interesantes las cosas había apuestas por montón. Draco se sorprendió de sentir un poco de empatía, quizá más tarde hablaría con él para no dejarle crear falsas esperanzas. Suspirando un poco, se fijó ya en las cuatro ultima personas que quedaban; Cedric Diggory junto a su novia hacían una bonita pareja, en especial con el hermoso vestido que ostentaba Cho esa noche, lo empalagoso de la pareja parecía amenazar a los demás. Potter por otra parte parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, Parvity parece susúrrale unas cuantas cosas que solo empeoran el estado del pobre diablo.

Ya cuando la música suena y Potter empieza a bailar Draco no lo puede soportar más y suelta una risa baja, Pansy le codea para que se controle, pero en lugar de ayudarla empeora las cosas. Deja de mirar a Potter y se concentra en las otras parejas, incluso llega a admitir que la sangre sucia lo hace bien; aunque nunca en voz alta. Las demás parejas se dejan guiar a la pista de baile, Blaise le toma de la cintura y la arrastra hasta estar en el medio de todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Susurra molesta.

\- Mostrarles a estos idiotas como se baila un verdadero vals. – Le responde y, muy a su pesar, acepta el reto.

Rápidamente se acoplan a la melodía. Luego todo se vuelve pasos largos, estirados, manos entrelazadas y un violín que le cala el alma. Blaise le aprieta un poco de la cintura y sin decir palabra alguna le alza para hacerla girar en el aire; el vestido ondea y ella se siente un poco ligera, aterriza y giran ambos ahora en el suelo. Las parejas llenan el lugar y los pasos se vuelven limitados, no les importa. Siguen el ritmo de la música y sin siquiera notarlo sonríen, dan una vuelta más y el baile se da por finalizado.

Todos se aplauden entre ellos.

\- Vaya demostración, nadie lo noto. – se lamentó Blaise.

\- Demasiado ocupados para no pisarse los unos a los otros.

\- En especial Potter.

\- En especial el Cara Rajada. – concuerda.

Ambos ríen alto y caminan en busca de algo refrescante. Pansy les recibe con una sonrisa y ponche en ambas manos.

.

.

22:17 pm

 _ **Subida**_

Hay mucho escándalo, son gritos, música y alegría por montón.

Pero no ella.

Todo eso es, sencillamente, una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no niega que disfruta de las conversaciones banales y lo brincos que dan sus compañeros en un intento de rebeldía; y no es que no haya intentado o algo similar, es solo que le parece ridículo, aunque, bueno, tal vez…solo no quiere opacarles la felicidad. A veces Draco no puede evitar mirarlos con fijeza, con una expresión de concentración atípica, como tratando de resolver una formula en runas.

Draco los evita, un poco.

Pero no a ellos. Y sí, los ignora y prefiere la soledad. Pero los quiere y eso hace que su animosidad baje. Les sonríe disculpándose, dejando el último trago del día.

\- Todavía no terminamos – se burla Blaise, Draco lo ignora.

Y se miran, pero Pansy suelta un grito agudo, distrayéndoles; desarmando a Blaise y reafirmando su huida. Blaise es todo amor y estupidez cuando de su amiga se trata. Draco aprovecha y escapa a pasos agigantados, se ríe cuando alcanza a escuchar el grito de Blaise llamándola.

Los pasillos se le hacen eternos y no es hasta que mira por una de las ventanas que siente la intensa necesidad de surcar los cielos. Mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando toma rumbo a la salida; los tacones resuenan en los pasillos, y como no quiere ser descubierta se hechiza haciendo sus pasos inaudibles.

Una vez que se sabe lo suficientemente lejos del castillo saca su varita e invoca su escoba, alza su brazo y la recibe apoyando firmemente los pies para no caer cuando esta choca con su mano. Sonriendo, aprecia la pintura negra relucir en la espesura de la noche. Mira una última vez a su alrededor, agarra la falda del vestido por ambos lados y mete la tela entre sus piernas, sostiene con sumo cuidado ambos extremos para finalmente amararlos al frente en un simple nudo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas pero protegiendo las zonas donde tendrá que ejercer presión. Asintiendo en aprobación, toma una pequeña piedra y la transforma en una delgada tela que rápidamente amarra cerca de la pantorrilla para poder asegurar su varita, dejando sus muslos y brazos libres de cualquier incomodidad. Ya como ultimo toma un poco de altura y haciendo malabares que en la vida planea repetir, retira los malditos tacones dejándolos caer suavemente al suelo.

Soltando un gemido satisfecha retira la pulsera plateada y murmura las palabras codificadas para dejar ver su verdadera forma: Una _snitch_ plateada que brilla tenuemente. La suelta y espera a que se aparte lo suficiente. Una vez que la luz toma un tono dorado emprende vuelo tras ella.

Cuando la _snitch_ baja ella también lo hace, cuando asciende así lo hace. Pasa diez minutos y lo único que ha conseguido es reducir la distancia y cambiar de dirección bruscamente, llegando incluso a estar demasiado cerca del lago oscuro y del barco sin llegar a perder de vista la pelota. Siguiendo el brillo de esta se aleja del lugar y cuando está a tan solo unos centímetros de atraparla una sombra la sorprende empujándola, haciéndole perder el control de su escoba, teniendo que sostenerse fuerte y únicamente con sus piernas mientras trata de volver a agarrar el mango de la escoba para enderezarse.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – Grita cuando logra agarrase con su brazo izquierdo y se encuentra con dos luces alejándose en direcciones opuestas. Ya estando completamente enderezada nota la presencia de alguien más. – Potter, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Exclama con todo el desdén que puede albergar.

\- Malfoy. – Le responde el nombrado desde arriba.

Girando los ojos fastidiada se acerca para enfrentarlo, pero este retrocede, manteniendo la distancia.

\- Aprende a no llevarte por delante a las personas, Potty.

\- ¿Malfoy?

\- Que observador, ¿Acaso hay alguien más en Hogwarts con mi apellido? – La furia empieza a bullir por sus venas, espesa. Pero no es hasta que fija toda su atención a los ojos de Potter y adonde estos apuntan que recuerda su estado.

Todo atisbo de enojo se evapora para dejar entrar al pánico.

\- ¿Qué haces con el vesti…?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes permitido decir ni una palabra, Potter! – Interrumpe gritando y apretando con mayor fervor la escoba entre sus piernas.

"Joder, joder, joder, ¡Joder! De todas las putas personas que estaban en Hogwarts tenía que ser él"

Harry frunce el ceño y antes de que pueda descender esta frente suyo, a escasos centímetros de distancia y el enojo relampaguea en sus pupilas. De alguna extraña manera eso hace que la vergüenza junto con el pánico disminuya dejando otra vez cabida a la furia. Sus miradas chocan y en lugar de crear distancia la disminuye.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, Malfoy?

\- Eso mismo, Potty, una Malfoy.

Sin quererlo sus ojos se desvían a la _snitch_ que pasa velozmente atrás de Potter. Harry sigue su mirada y antes de que ambos puedan procesarlo están volando a todo lo que sus escoban dan para atraparla, Draco hace amago de levantarse, pero en un parpadeo la _snitch_ decide descender.

\- Maldición – maldicen ambos.

Se miran de reojo y sin remedio alguno sonríe socarrona antes de seguir la misma dirección que la pelota. - ¡Busca la tuya, Potter!

\- ¡Esa es la mía!

Zigzaguean codo a codo, brazos extendidos y los dedos cosquilleando. La sensación del viento revolviéndole el pelo, cortándole los brazos con violentas ráfagas y la piel caliente por el esfuerzo no son nada comparado con la dicha de sentir el metal alrededor de su palma.

\- ¡Si! – Grita con júbilo. - ¡Trágate esa, Potter!

Harry por otro lado mira con los ojos bien abiertos su expresión. No. La mira a toda ella.

Pero no podría importarle menos, había ganado ¡Por fin! ¡Por una maldita vez le había ganado al Todo-Lo Puedo- Jodido- Potter! Y era la mejor de las sensaciones, era incluso mejor que los cumplidos ajenos o cualquier otra cosa. Draco se sentía tan dichosa y ebria de autocomplacencia que olvido por completo todo lo que le rodeaba.

O lo fue hasta que Potter le grito que le devolviera la pelota.

\- ¿Qué parte de que es mía no te entra en el cerebro? – bajo el brazo.

\- Creo que necesitas un par de lentes más que yo, Malfoy; mira la _snitch_ detenidamente.

Demasiado contenta como para querer iniciar una pelea hizo exactamente lo que Potter le pidió, para su desgracia tenía razón, la _snitch_ que sostenía era común y corriente, con solo un hechizo luminiscente. Gruñendo, le lanzo la _snitch_ a Potter _,_ quien la atrapo fácilmente. Ignorando por completo el agradecimiento del Gryffindor tomo mayor altura para poder encontrar la suya; le tomo solo dos segundos divisarla volando rápidamente sobre el lago negro.

Saco la varita del nudo que la sostenía. Agarrándose de una sola mano inicio una nueva carrera por su _snitch,_ paso al lado de Potter e importándole poco mojarse se acercó peligrosamente al agua murmurando un simple _accio_ que fue violentamente repelido por la pelota plateada. Apretando los dientes detuvo su persecución para volver a acomodar la varita en su pierna derecha.

\- ¿Tiene un hechizo protector? – Le pregunto Potter a su lado. Ella asintió. Generalmente la soltaba y después de una o tres atrapadas se retiraba, pero ahora era diferente. Draco quería desaparecer de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, con victoria y todo quería esfumarse.

\- ¿Estas dispuesta a tener otro juego amistoso? – Le sonrió, como si no se hubieran gritado, maldecido o golpeado durante cuatro años seguidos. Era demasiado. Estar volando en la oscuridad cuando bien podría estar emborrachándose con Blaise y Tracey, pero esta con él, hablando como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Era demasiado y era aún peor cuando recordaba los broches que distribuyo apenas inicio el primer enfrentamiento, sus recuerdos están borrosos, porque sus sentimientos chocan con sus pensamientos, siendo estos lentos y horrorosos. La sensación del vestido sofocándola la toma por sorpresa. Quiere gritar, pero solo se limita a apretar en mango de la escoba mientras se traga todas sus emociones, ahí, en el centro del pecho, un poco a la izquierda; lejos de la vista de cualquiera que no sea ella.

\- Para verte morder el polvo, querrás decir. – Dijo en voz alta, más firme de lo que hubiera imaginado.

\- Ya quisieras, Malfoy – giro su rostro hacia la _snitch. –_ No pienso volver a perder. – Susurro, pero ella lo escucho y eso le hace volver a sonreír.

Toman altura y una vez que ambos se sienten cómodos con la distancia se separan para buscar cada uno por su lado. Cuando Potter se movió ella le siguió con la mirada, viendo el mismo punto al cual se dirigía, resoplando, inclino a mas no poder su cuerpo para ir tan rápido como pudiera, pegando el pecho al palo de la escoba, apretando los muslos y entrecerrando los ojos. La distancia era abrumadora, pero de alguna forma logro cortarla y estar a tan solo un metro separada de Potter, sin embargo, llego demasiado tarde: Potter alzo el brazo en victoria.

\- ¡JA!

Draco bajo la velocidad hasta frenar por completo. A diferencia de Potter que seguía andando en círculos ella sí podía celebrar estando en un solo lugar.

\- ¡Mi _snitch,_ Potter! – Le grita.

Harry se detiene de golpe y le mira curioso, luego a la pelota que aún tenía en su mano derecha y de nuevo a ella. Draco estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, con la mano extendida y la adrenalina poco a poco dejando su sistema.

\- Es una hermosa _snitch. –_ Comenta antes de arrojársela.

\- Lo sé. - Responde antes de atraparla.

Entonces desciende para terminar con lo que sea que hubiese sido eso.

Una vez en el suelo, sus pies descalzos tocan la hierba y lo primero que atina a hacer es buscar sus zapatos. Al no hallarlos se agacha y retira la varita de su pierna para invocarlos, antes de que la golpeen se protege con los brazos y maldice a todo ser existente; en especial a Potter, quien se carcajea aun montado en su escoba.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! – Le grita.

Harry ríe más fuerte.

Refunfuñando agarra su escoba, varita y zapatos para caminar a grandes zancadas del lugar.

\- ¿Caminaras hasta el castillo? – Le pregunta Potter aun risueño.

Draco se limita a mandarle una mirada fulminante, importándole un comino si Potter mira fijamente sus pies aun descalzos.

\- Sí.

\- Podría llevarte los zapatos si me pides el favor. – Comenta, el muy cretino.

\- Prefiero caminar, así que piérdete.

\- Como quieras. – Se encoge de hombros, le mira una última vez y asciende hasta quedar fuera de su vista.

Una vez sola tira los malditos tacones al suelo, gime bajo, se suelta el moño ya desecho y se pasa las manos por la cara; cuando las retira nota que están llenas de maquillaje. Maldiciendo, aprieta su varita y casi grita un _Fregotego_ sobre sí misma. La sensación de frescura la calma mucho más de lo esperado. Ya estando un poco tranquila, se agacha para ponerse los tacones; una vez que los tiene puestos zapatea el pasto, - Hmn – murmura en aprobación y cuando está a punto de agarrar su escoba para montarla, Potter le grita:

\- ¡¿Sigues con la idea de caminar?!

Draco no lo hace del todo a propósito, pero que el hechizo le dé de lleno a la primera le brinda una satisfacción poco sana. Cuando le ve caer la sonrisa en su rostro se extiende de forma peligrosa y, lo mejor de todo el asunto es, que Potter le sigue viendo aun cuando está totalmente paralizado.

\- _Wingardium leviosa._ – Murmura rápidamente, evitando el fuerte golpe que seguramente le hubiese dejado en la enfermería una buena temporada. Una vez que está a una distancia prudente anula ambos hechizos.

\- Auch. – Se queja, cuando la escoba le cae encima vuelve a quejarse. Draco se limita reír de lo lindo mientras se sostiene de su propia escoba.

\- Te lo merecías por acosador, Potty.

\- ¡Estás demente! ¡Pude haber muerto!

Se encogió de hombros. – Me tomaste por sorpresa, la verdad.

\- Aun así – se incorporó - tienes que ser más cuidadosa a la hora de lanzar hechizos, tu puntería es de temer. – Le mira y Draco tiene que voltear su rostro porque el calor la golpeo de súbito. Ella está acostumbrada a los elogios y cumplidos, pero si estos vienen de la persona que te dice odiar la cosa cambia en gran medida porque es algo que le cuesta admitir y, por sobre todas las cosas, es lo más verdadero que podrá conseguir.

\- Supongo. – suspira – ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- Curiosidad- se le acerca -. Porque quiero saber que ocultas, Malfoy.

\- Una varita y una _snitch_ plateada – le responde -, siento decepcionarte, Potter.

Harry le mira a los ojos y niega. Cuando ambos dan un paso al frente retador, Draco recuerda con cierto regocijo que supera a Potter en altura aun sin la necesidad de utilizar tacones y, ahora que los trae puesto, la distancia es aún mayor. Potter le sonríe arrogante, alzando la barbilla y con los ojos relampagueantes en anhelo.

\- Nunca me has llegado a decepcionarme, Malfoy.

Draco alza una ceja expectante. Siendo sincera, esa no se la esperaba.

\- ¿Ah, ¿no? – se aparta un poco- ¿Entonces qué es lo que tiene encendida tu curiosidad? No hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

\- Nunca había visto tus piernas desnudas.

\- Ahora no solo eres arrogante e idiota, sino que también un pervertido – gruño.

\- Tampoco te había visto con maquillaje sino hasta esta noche.

\- Y yo nunca me había reído tanto al ver un vals.

Potter carraspeo y se sonrojo por lo dicho, desvió la vista a su derecha empezando a tartamudear sobre pocas oportunidades de práctica, obligaciones y una banda de música que nunca había escuchado en el mundo _muggle._

\- Corta el rollo, Potter. – Interrumpe – Me importa poco y nada lo que sea que hayas tenido que pasar con tal de torturar a la pobre Parvati.

Potter le mire ceñudo. Draco sabe lidiar con eso.

\- Para importarte tan poco estabas muy pendiente de nuestros pasos. – Se había cruzado de brazos y arrastrado las palabras. Draco lo encuentra encantador.

\- Imposible no mirarlos cuando se nota a leguas tus dos pies izquierdos – explica con sorna, porque sabe que le irrita-. La pobre chica debe tener por lo menos un hueso fracturado.

Harry parpadea horrorizado un segundo, luego es enojo no contenido.

\- Escucha bien, Malfoy. El que no sea bueno para bailar no justifica tu atención, había muchas personas y estoy seguro de que bien te podrías haber distraído con algunos conocidos. Así que piensa bien antes de responder.

Hay un matiz en su amenaza, un rastro distinto que le hace dudar antes de contestar. No sabe cómo actuar correctamente a su alrededor, siempre actuaba mediante suposiciones, atacando donde le sabia vulnerable. Potter se alza en logros y una sonrisa que no entiende de dónde saca, Draco no logra entender y simplemente actúa bajo instinto.

\- ¿Cómo el de la Comadreja? – hiere – Lo lamento, pero tu expresión de pánico era insuperable a cualquier crimen contra la costura.

\- Siempre me miras. – Asegura- No puedes negarlo.

\- Por supuesto que lo hago, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo?

\- Yo no te mire toda la maldita noche.

\- ¿No?

Volvió a arquear una ceja.

\- No. - Miente.

\- Bien – gruño, dando dos pasos atrás -. Puedes perfectamente largarte y amedrentarte por lo que sea que se supone que sea esto -señalo ambas escobas-. Que yo me iré a embriagar con Blaise y Tracey, la resaca con suerte me ayudará a olvidar y cada uno por su camino; no te preocupes por los insultos, nuestra enemistad seguirá intacta. ¿Me entiendes?

No. No lo hace. En lugar de marcharse, su cuerpo se mueve y antes de siquiera notarlo tiene el rostro acalorado y la piel erizada por el enojo.

\- ¡Es que ese es el problema! - Le grita, tomándole de la muñeca y acercando peligrosamente su rostro- ¡No puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado! –.

Draco trata de retroceder, analizando tan rápido como puede sus palabras.

\- ¡Pero si no pasó nada! ¡En lo absoluto! – Forcejeo por liberarse, agarrado son su mano libre el brazo de Potter para aflojar el agarre.

\- ¡¿Nada?! ¡Por favor, Malfoy! ¡Eres mejor mentirosa que esto!

Draco se detuvo - ¿Qué estas insinuando, Potter?

\- Prácticamente saltamos a la yugula del contario a la mínima provocación, cuando nos enfrentamos en segundo estoy seguro que tú también sentiste la magia tratando de cortar distancia, esas heridas en tu brazo nunca las ocultas porque no sientes vergüenza de ello y ahora; justo en este momento, veo una pequeña parte de la verdadera Draco Malfoy que no teme romper las reglas, amararse un costoso vestido de tal forma que no le estorbe al volar, salvarme el pescuezo cuando estaba en todo su derecho en dejarme caer, caminar descalza porque odia los tacones tanto o más como cualquier chica, reír con sus amigos y luego reír conmigo porque es divertido competir por una _snicth_ , ¡Puedo prácticamente sentir todas tus malditas emociones aglomerarse una sobre la otra porque siempre nos lastimamos y esto que está pasando nos aterra a tal punto que lo primero que atinas a hacer es lastimarme y salir huyendo! ¡¿En qué le atine?!

"A mucho" – Se asusta.

\- Suéltame, Potter.

\- ¡Responde!

\- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!

\- ¡Todo!

Hay algo en el ambiente que le perturba. Draco podría apostar cualquier cosa a que es magia, magia de Potter. Y ella es impulsada a también liberar un poco, solo un poco para que ambas esencias se reconozcan. Eso la enfurece. Ella, la chica perfecta, no puede sucumbir tan fácilmente a impulsos innecesarios e inmaduros.

\- Detente, Potter – gruñe. Su mano aprieta la varita.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – le reta.

Ambos forcejean en busca de dominio. La magia revolotea, y antes de siquiera notarlo se lanza para embestir a Potter contra el suelo. Ambos chocan en un enredo de extremidades, su cabello cae cual cortina sobre el rostro ajeno mientras se maldicen y gritan. Ella termina soltando más cosas de las necesarias.

\- ¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡Pues bien! – ruedan antes de quedar ella encima- ¡Detesto que intentes ser amable conmigo si no eres capaz de cumplir con tus propias expectativas! Tu tomaste tu decisión cuando me rechazaste en el momento que te tendí la mano. Sí, sé que eres amable e ingenuo hasta llegar a ser insoportable, pero, así como eres todo aquello; ¿Realmente creíste que me trague ese cuento de Goyle leyendo? ¿Realmente crees que no me enteré de que ese maldito Hipogrifo sigue vivito y coleando? ¿Qué aquel que tanto tratan de capturar no está bajo tu cuidado y del licántropo? Por tu culpa tengo que aceptar matices que me desagradan, pero no significa que esté dispuesta a aceptar esa maldita amabilidad tuya cuando no es ni siquiera una mísera parte de lo que realmente eres.

Toma aire. Lo había expulsado todo.

Harry parpadea, toma sus manos y vuelven a rodar mientras se patean.

\- ¿Realmente crees que eso es todo lo que estoy ofreciendo? – Le recrimina, apretando con demasiada fuerza su muñeca. Se miran, jala un poco sus brazos para liberarse, pero teniendo que soportar todo el peso ajeno le imposibilita tomar impulso.

\- ¿Acaso tienes algo más que dar que no haya recibido antes? – Contrataca, aflojando un poco su brazo para no recibir tanto daño.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, estudiándose y aparentando una tranquilidad que no sienten ni por asomo. Se odian, no le cabe duda. Aun así…

Harry es el primero en hablar: - Podría darte todo.

\- Y yo podría destruirte cuando eso suceda.

\- ¿Y lastimarte en el proceso? No eres tan valiente, Malfoy.

\- Pero si astuta y rencorosa.

Entonces Potter lo hace: La jala y corta toda distancia.

Draco le responde con un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Cuando Potter retrocede ella aprovecha para soltarse de su agarre, levantarse, tomar su escoba y emprender vuelo.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado, Malfoy!

Grita Potter aun en el mismo lugar, ella voltea y al ver su sonrisa solo se limita a mostrarle el dedo medio de la forma más obscena posible.

Potter se carcajea y ella es solo un manojo de nervios, piel sensible y mucha furia contenida.

 _24: 09 pm_

 _._

 _._

 _24: 34 pm_

 _ **Seguir**_

Blaise se ahoga en alcohol y los pocos estudiantes que pueden seguirle el ritmo miran embelesados el cómo la cerveza resbala por su cuello cual regato. Algunas chicas se remueven incomodas mientras los pocos valientes le sostienen la mirada. Draco, muy a su pesar, tiene que admitir que son pocos los que logran tal proeza.

\- ¿Quién sigue? – Exclama. Como si la garganta no le escociera y los ojos no le lagrimearan.

\- Yo. – Dice Tracey antes de arrebatarle la botella de las manos; algunos chiflan expectante y algo excitados. Draco se limita bufar con algo de fastidio mientras se sienta al lado de Gregory, quien le sonríe y aparta un poco para darle espacio. No tenía sueño, estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, pero no tenía sueño. No iba a tener sueño nunca, no podría tener sueño hasta que el disgusto se esfumara.

Blaise la mira de reojo con una sonrisa irónica, paso su mano por sus labios para frotárselos. – Es bonito verte por aquí – Dijo, recargando todo su peso en los hombros de Tracey, quien apenas soltaba la botella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le pregunto Tracey con curiosidad.

\- Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Volar?

\- Volar.

El lugar era un asco, incluso podría jurar que alguien había vomitado en una esquina. Podía ver a Pansy desparramada en el sofá más grande de la sala, incluso dormida y despelucada no perdía su elegancia, naturalmente acomodada en el desorden del lugar. Supo de inmediato que fue Blaise quien la acomodo.

\- Ya que te uniste al juego, ¿Quieres darle vuelta a la botella?

\- No. Te la cedo Miles. – Miro al chico, quien aún lucido carraspeo ante su llamado.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias.

\- Vamos, es una buena forma de relacionarnos como compañeros. – se burló.

\- ¿Para librarte de la mala suerte? No, prefiero ver como caes ante tu propia mano.

\- ¿Es un reto?

\- Tómalo como quieras.

Asintiendo. Draco tomo la botella que Tarcey les cedía y la hizo girara con fuerza; giro durante un buen rato, pero cuando está apunto a Miles no pudo evitar sonreír desdeñosa. Miles simplemente la maldijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué escoges?

\- Verdad.

\- No podía ser fácil. – Sonrió desdeñosa- ¿Cómo lograste que el profesor Snape no te castigara cuando hechizaste el caldero de Diggory?

Miles le miro horrorizado. Los demás se limitaban a observar con curiosidad morbosa, pendientes de todas las reacciones del chico. Draco, que ya se hacia una idea de lo sucedido, espero paciente a que Bletchley tomara la botella, se ahogara en alcohol y contestara.

\- Fue su idea. – Dicho eso tomo un gran trago, para finalmente terminar tosiendo.

Riendo. Draco dejo que le Miles tomara aire ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás, quienes una vez superada la sorpresa miraron a los retratos de forma poco amigable. Aquello no podría llegar a los oídos de su jefe de casa.

\- ¿Satisfecha, Malfoy?

\- Como no tienes ni idea.

\- Bien, mi turno.

Entonces la botella giro hasta caer en Blaise.

26 de diciembre 1994.

02:15 pm

.

.

 _ **Sondear**_

Harry Potter es una persona complicada y poco complaciente.

Harry odia despertar con jaqueca, sobretodo cuando el sudor le pega la ropa a la piel. Odia tener que caminar hasta el

retrete y orinar con pereza. Odia tener que dar explicaciones, porque Hermione es demasiado lista para ocultarle su malestar. Odia tener que sonreír a sus compañeros de casa porque si no lo hace tendría una nueva reputación o miradas reprobatorias por no cumplir con las expectativas. Odia estar rodeado todo el día de personas que apenas reconoce elogiándolo para que al menor fallo le den la espalda. Odia el hecho de repetir esa rutina por ¿Cuántos meses? ¿Cuatro? ¿Tres? No. Por cuatro años.

Ah, pero definitivamente no odia tener que recordar el puñetazo de Malfoy.

Aún tiene la mejilla amoratada y la sensación de sus labios contra los de ella. Sus labios sabían a sal y lluvia de invierno, es – No.- Realmente no es sorprendente; contrario a lo que los demás puedan asumir. Porque los ojos de Draco son nubarrones violentos que chispean a la mínima provocación, cabellos seda enredados en nudos complejos causados por la helada brisa, y su piel es suave, tan suave, que poco le importa obligarla a encorvarse y chocar en la única contienda en la cual se acepta eterno perdedor.

De cualquier manera, Harry no puede evitar asombrarse por la fuerza que poseía en tan delgado cuerpo.

\- Menudo bastardo el que te hizo eso. - Señala Ron a su lado, cepillo de dientes en mano y toalla al hombro.

Harry se limita sonreír satisfecho. Ron le mira interrogante, pero antes de que pueda preguntar algo Harry habla: - Me lo merecía, Ron. - Para resaltar eso ultimo acaricia el pómulo amoratado e hinchado con regocijo, como si en lugar de una herida fuera un premio.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpearon? – Niega – Mejor dicho, ¿Quién fue?

\- No quieres saber.

\- ¿Qué no quiero? – casi grita- Viejo, puedo asegurar que eso no lo pudo hacer cualquiera, además, ¿En pleno baile? ¿Quién esta tan loco o despechado para desquitarte contigo? ¡Eres un pan de dios! Incluso te tienen un altar por lo de la primera prueba.

La primera prueba y el maldito huevo, de solo recordarlo su cabeza daba vueltas.

\- Ya te lo dije, Ron: Fui yo quien se buscó esto – señalo su rostro, irritado al mirar el huevo al lado de su cama.

\- Parvati no es tan fuerte. – Concluye Ron. Harry ríe ante lo dicho, luego recuerda el fiasco del baile y toda gracia se va al carajo. Le debe una disculpa a Parvati.

\- No fue Parvati. Además, la chica que me golpeo no estaba conmigo en el baile.

\- ¿Fue una chica? – Pregunta esta vez Dean en el marco de la puerta, con sus cosas también listas. - ¿Qué tan grande es? ¿Fue una Gryffindor?

\- Es bastante alta y no, no es de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Una chica, Harry? ¿En serio? ¿Pero que le puedes hacer a una chica para que reaccione de forma tan violenta?

"Besarla" – piensa con burla.

\- ¿Quién es, Harry?

\- ¿Herms lo sabe? – Y la realidad lo golpea. Si Hermione miraba su rostro seguro haría el escándalo del siglo, preguntándole quien, donde, cuando y porque hasta sacarle la información por su insistencia. Ugh. De solo imaginarlo le zumban los oídos.

\- No. Solo ustedes porque apenas llegue a la habitación terminaron de beberse la cerveza riéndose a mi costa. – Desvió el tema.

\- Si, sobre eso – Tartamudeo Ron – Lo siento.

\- Yo no. – dijo Dean – Estabas tan vuelto mierda y aun así sonriente que supuse que te escapaste para verte con alguna enamorada.

\- ¿Harry con una admiradora? Hay, por favor.

\- No creas, cuando menos te des cuenta Harry tendrá que esconderse por la horda de fans que crese día a día.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas, Harry? – sonrió Ron - ¿Algunas posibles pretendientes?

Pero no escucha, todo lo que tiene en mente es:

 _También sé que eres capaz de mentir, manipular y pasarte por alto cualquier intento de protección con tal de conseguir lo que quieres._

Y tiene tanta razón que le asusta. Su piel arde ante el recuerdo, su alma anhela mayor contacto y su mente le recrimina: " _Es Malfoy, ¡Es porque es Malfoy"_! Y Harry se vuelve un mundo inconexo, instinto e ira reprimida que urgen por salir. No lo entiende y eso lo vuelve loco, un alma en espera de una luz en forma de la persona que dijo odiar desde que tiene conocimiento de la magia.

\- ¿Harry?

Harry Potter es deseo reprimido a punto de estallar y puede que eso no le aterre tanto como se pensaría que debería.

\- Pienso que es hora de actuar.

Dicho eso salió del baño dejando a dos de sus amigos confundidos.

.

Mirarla ya era un pasatiempo. No sabe desde cuándo, ni dónde. Solo se percata de que ya es una necesidad suya el saber acerca de ella. Se siente ansioso cada que se encuentran y ensartan en sus típicas discusiones a base de insultos y uno que otro hechizo. Harry se siente ansioso pero contradictoriamente tranquilo.

Porque está ahí, al frente suyo, sin ningún intento de escapé. – Y le encanta verla, toda ella. Le encantaría usar de excusa una pelea sin sentido si así consiguiera tocarle. Un poco. Solo un poco. Un acercamiento no planeado. Rostros a milímetros. Alientos entrelazados. Un jalón de cabello si es posible, todo con tal de adquirir el ángulo deseado. Y si es lo suficientemente valiente (o descarado, diría Hermione) hacerla expulsar magia. Degustar de las sensaciones que ambas esencias crearían y del enojo que le proporcionaría acción tan inapropiada e involuntaria.

Harry nota, no por primera vez, que eso es demasiado. El mirar. El enojarse. El provocar. El pelear. Son muchas cosas que se han ido acumulando y dando paso a lo cotidiano.

Solo la ve.

Draco toma su té con azúcar, sin excepción. Ella le hecha mucha azúcar. Cuatro cucharadas como mínimo. Seis cuando Blaise comenta con burla:

\- Vas a engordar o contraer diabetes como sigas echándole té al azúcar.

Puede ver con claridad como su garganta sube y baja – su lengua que acaricia el labio superior y- Harry pierde un poco la cordura. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Igual se pierde en ella contando los minutos para que le mire, en un reto silencioso pero contundente. Es la rutina. Draco sabe de rutinas y demás.

Mira al techo.

Madera brillante y candelabros de cristal. Luego piensa que el gris es un color hermoso, así, oscuro, tormentoso. Como ella, quien le observa con rencor. Lo nota con poca sorpresa, ya presintiéndolo de antemano. Ella, tan intachable, frunce el ceño mandándole a la mierda con la mirada.

Sonríe.

Draco voltea y sigue tomando el té que es jodidamente dulce.

No se hablan, no hay tiempo para ello.

.

.

Febrero 18 de 1995

 _ **Rotura**_

Draco no lo hace del todo congruente. Su mano trémula se desliza con facilidad; letra afilada e impecable, oraciones sin relevancia que describen su día a día pero que ahí, entre una línea y otra, deja plasmado su incertidumbre. Draco se siente un poco valiente al expresar su sospecha y aún más inteligente al no hacerlo de forma directa. Suspirando, relee una última vez su carta antes de caminar a la lechucería.

El trayecto es largo, lo cual le deja divagar entre sus pensamientos de forma tranquila y sin la necesidad de andar en círculos como acostumbra.

Una vez en las escaleras revisa en su túnica y cuenta las cinco piedras que ahí carga. Ya frente la puerta arruga la nariz por el fuerte olor a excremento, al abrirla una fuerte ráfaga de aire le obliga a cerrar los ojos y sostenerse de la puerta con fuerza, una vez que esta se detiene algunas plumas y migas de heno flotan en la sala. Draco maldice su suerte y espera un poco hasta que todo vuelva al suelo, ya con todas las plumas en su lugar camina otro poco y busca entre las cuevas a Apus, el búho real que le regaló su padre. No lo encuentra.

"Debe estar cazando"- piensa. – "Pero no hay tiempo para eso"

Asomándose por una de las ventanas toma aire y antes de arrepentirse dirige dos de sus dedos a sus labios para exhalar; un fuerte y peculiar silbido se extiende por todo el lugar viajando hasta el bosque. Un minuto después divisa su enorme figura acercándose a su posición, sonriendo, extiende uno de sus brazos recibiéndolo con mimos; Apus le corresponde restregando su plumaje en su mejilla.

\- Yo también te echo de menos. – le susurro dejando que pellizcara uno de sus dedos.

\- Vaya pulmones, Malfoy. – Su momento grato se fue al caño cuando Potter apareció recargado en el marco de la puerta. – Todo el castillo te escuchó.

El enojo empezó a embargarla tan rápidamente que no nota la pose agresiva que su búho adquiría, plumas encrespadas y ojos dilatados.

\- ¿Sigues de acosador, Potter? – Pregunta con acidez, entrecerrando los ojos y torciendo un poco los labios.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y señalo una lechuza nival. Hedwig también encrespo su plumaje y voló al lado de Potter, por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que su enojo menguara y Apus lo noto.

\- Yo también extraño a mi compañera. – dijo acariciando las plumas de su lechuza. Pero esta se removió pegándole con una de sus alas. Potter le miro resignado y culpable.

Draco río en voz baja. – Pues parece que ella no a ti.

\- Solo esta ofendida porque no la mande hacer un recado que no podía enviar con ella. – Aclaro moviendo un poco su brazo y mirando esta vez con algo de enojo a Hedwig.

Draco decidió pasar de ellos y amarró rápidamente su carta. Dándole un último mimo a Apus ordenó: - Envíalo a casa, Apus. Esperare por la respuesta.

Asintiendo el búho desplego sus grandes alas marrones y partió, dejándola sola con Potter y su encantadora mascota. Pero no piensa tanto en eso, sino en la sensación de sus labios contra ella, los nudillos adoloridos y el corazón desbocado por la confusión. "Maldición, no ahora, no nunca." – porque ella es una serpiente y una Malfoy.

Teniendo eso en mente da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida, ignorando por completo al chico que le mira interrogante.

\- ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Malfoy? – Le pregunta cuando pasa por su lado, pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta le agarra de la túnica, jalándola y reduciendo la distancia que los separa.

\- ¿Quieres otro morado, Potter? – sonríe petulante, acercándose a su oído y apretando con su mejilla la zona lastimada - Porque estoy a nada de golpearte.

\- Ya lo hubieses hecho si realmente lo quisieses.

\- ¿Es un reto, Potter?

\- No, es una afirmación.

Antes de que pudiera mover su otro brazo este es rápidamente apresado. Su mirada viaja de sus manos a Potter y de Potter a sus manos, irritada, aprieta su mandíbula en un intento de controlar la magia que viaja violenta por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tenías unas manos bonitas.

\- Si, sé que son muy bonitas. – escupe con odio- Pero ahora más te vale que me sueltes sino quieres tener mi rodilla en tu entrepierna.

La amenaza debería de asustarle, pero en lugar de soltarla Potter le sonríe como un idiota, desbordando alegría y adrenalina y sus ojos brillan tanto que se pierde a sí misma en una revelación poco ortodoxa. "Podría ser" – Pero es una cobarde y Potter un valiente empedernido que no entiende de distancia o clases.

\- Si quisieras ya lo hubieses hecho, Draco. - Hay algo que la hiere en esas silabas cuando se acerca y se acerca más y le llama con ternura infinita: -Draco -. No se espanta como la anterior vez. Solo escarba en sus recuerdos y escucha su risa que fractura a la persona frente a ella, como apremiándole. Y sabe que está mal, que no es apropiado, que su mutismo es bien recibido y sus miradas no deberían de reflejar tanto anhelo. Aun así, Harry acaricia el dorso de su mano como si pintara nubes en lo que sus ojos perforan más allá de la piel.

\- Solo una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que pido. – A Draco se le quema la garganta, su lengua queda seca sin la posibilidad de escupir el veneno que tanto la enorgullece. Y sigue estando mal, sólo que-. "¿Cómo puede perdonarme?"

Harry la sostiene cuando se está derrumbando de adentro hacia afuera. Su padre, su madre, las expectativas, el señor tenebroso y el odio. (Oh. El odio que tanto aclama a los cuatro vientos porque es lo correcto, lo esperado) se le aglomera mostrándole; gritándole, que no es sencillo y puede que nunca hubiese estado a la altura.

Draco admite que se odia un poquito, también.

\- ¿Me lo darías todo?

\- Cuanto pueda.

\- Entonces tienes todas las de perder.

El asunto es que Potter no es tan considerado y con ella suele mostrar sus peores facetas, pero ¿Cómo culparlo si eso es lo que siempre quiere? Ver su rostro desfigurado por el enojo y la magia chispear a su alrededor, como incitándola. Draco adora esa imagen, tan así, que es ella quien le besa esta vez aun cuando él trata de apartarla.

Sus ojos nunca se apartan- "Y puede que esto funcione" –, porque el enojo parece crecer en los esmeraldas y todo el lugar se llena de magia colérica. Draco en verdad ama la escena que se está formando: Aves encrespadas tomando vuelo, plumas flotando y posiblemente enredándose en su cabello, viento cortante, mejillas sonrosadas y labios ansiosos. – "Puedo ganar esta".

\- No. No puedes. – Harry logra apartarse un poco, jadeante.

Harry sospecha, por supuesto, que Draco está jugando con sus emociones al besarle. Quiere culparla aun sabiendo que esa acusación seria injusta, porque Draco tiene una labia excepcional que con solo unos segundos tergiversaría sus palabras volviéndolas en su contra. Estaba jodido. Tan jodido que era patético aceptar su propia derrota sin haber iniciado. Harry en verdad estaba molesto, y por diversas razones. ¡Era ridículo que se la encontrara en el único lugar del castillo que tenían censurado por las violentas corrientes de aire!, ¿Pero cuál era la posibilidad? ¡ESA, JODER! Luego estaba el puto huevo del demonio que le derretiría los tímpanos de escucharlo una vez más, Hermione con su enfado injustificado y Ron tratando de darle consuelo para finalmente empeorar las cosas. Con Draco estaba molesto por tantas cosas, que era imposible enumerarlas, estaba molesto y ya. Estaba molesto con ella, especialmente, porque estaba haciendo estragos con la poca confianza que con tanto esfuerzo logro reunir para lograr algo, ¡Por muy insignificante que sea! ¿Quién, por Merlín, besa a la persona a la cual acabas de rechazar?, ¿Quién con un poco de corazón te mira como ella hace pensando en cómo obtener beneficio?

\- ¿Ahora eres _Legeremante,_ Potter?

\- ¿ _Qué?_ ¡No! – _Ni siquiera sabía que era eso_ , pero esos ojos tan malditamente claros no le dejan en paz - ¿Te vas a quedar mirando? – pregunta tan neutral como puede.

\- Sí, eso mismo, estoy perfectamente cómoda y con todo el maldito tiempo del mundo para seguir mirando. Ya que te tomaste la molestia de preguntar, lo repito: Sí.

Las sensaciones son claras y perfectas, con esa opresión magnifica, con la magia rodeándoles con clara violencia. Ambos derritiéndose, exponiéndose y quemando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Harry respira y pareciera que estuviese muriendo. Hedwig es la única ave que no ha abandonado el lugar.

\- ¿Debería extrañarme?, ¿En lugar de dejarme solo con toda la dignidad de una Malfoy vas a quedarte a mirarme?

\- Es lo que hare. Las opciones son casi infinitas y, - lo piensa- digamos que estoy escogiendo la versión más honesta de mí misma al quedarme aquí a observar cómo te desmoronas.

\- ¡¿Una versión más honesta cuando eliges mentir todo el tiempo?! ¡Podrías hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles si te quedaras callada, controlando el veneno que tanto te encanta escupir! ¡Eso, Malfoy, es una verdadera opción!

\- Porque esa sí es una opción ¿No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? No estoy haciendo nada. – La rabia empieza correrle por las venas más rápido de lo que puede controlar – Deja ya esa manía tuya de buscar en el interior de las personas cuando ya te están mostrando todo lo que son. Te ahorrarías la decepción.

\- Puedo manejar mis propias expectativas, Malfoy. Deberías fijarte mejor en lo que afirmas, quizá si eres lo que muestras o puede que solo trates de limitar la otra percepción. Pero no te preocupes. Esto es más de lo que hubiese esperado de alguien como tú. ¿Decepción? Quizá, pero no de ti, sino de mi por tener un poco de esperanza.

\- ¡¿Y te atreves a llamarme a MI mentirosa? Por favor, lo único que haces es probar a la gente con todo lo que esperas de ellos, ¿Te molesta que no haya nada más?, ¿Lo odias? ¡Por supuesto que lo odias!, todos tienen fija su mirada en ti porque tienen la ridícula esperanza de que el elegido los salvara mientras esperan sentados a que todo se solucione solo, pues te tengo noticias, Potter: Uno odia lo peor de sí mismo.

Y puede que Draco tenga razón, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso y abrasivo.

Harry no sabe lidiar con el dolor.

\- ¡Estas tan llena de perjuicios, Malfoy, que no crees tener alguno! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que son temporales. Ahora mismo podría decirte cuantos mestizos e hijos de _muggles_ hay en el castillo porque superan en número a los sangre pura, y puede que tu creas que es normal etiquetar a las personas por su sangre pero no deja de ser una necesidad sin fundamentos. ¡Eres más que eso!

\- ¿Necesidad? ¿Cómo la tuya? Yo soy realista, Potter. Sé a los peligros que proto tendré que enfrentar y no estoy perdiendo el tiempo tratando de amoldar a alguien en un estúpido estándar de moralidad, ¿Qué soy más que una prejuiciosa? No te lo negare. Pero solo yo tengo el derecho de decir cuando empieza y termina esa línea que tratas de dibujarme.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres tú misma quien lo muestra día a día! ¡¿Qué te cuesta aceptar que estas equivocada?! ¡¿Qué hay más cosas más importantes que la sangre?!

\- ¡Mi mundo, Potter! ¡Eso es lo que cuesta! ¡¿Quién define si estoy equivocada o no?! ¿Tu? No me hagas reír, ¡Si eres el más hipócrita de todos! ¡Escupiendo cosas como la igualdad, la amistad, el trabajo duro y la normatividad cuando te las saltas todas! ¡¿Crees que dejaría que una persona que me dio la espalda cuando medio mundo lo hizo regresara a mi lado?! ¡¿Crees que es justo que a ti te dejen explorar medio castillo en la noche mientras nosotros nos quedamos en las habitaciones! ¡¿Te parece correcto que te definan de la noche a la mañana por culpa de una copa?! ¡¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?! ¡Dime! ¡Tú que crees tener todas las respuestas!

Y si Harry no puede lidiar con el dolor Draco menos.

Al no obtener respuesta, da media vuelta con el cabello ondeando y antes de que la tristeza le abrume baja corriendo a pasos largos las escaleras hasta encerrarse en el baño masculino. Escucha la risa del fantasma y lanzando una maldición la espanta. Ya estando sola rompe el espejo frente a ella importándole poco la sangre que empieza emanar, maldiciendo, sigue rompiendo el espejo.

Potter por otro lado sale del lugar con pasos pesados y lágrimas surcando su rostro con Hedwig volando sobre su cabeza.

"Esto es una mierda" – piensan ambos.

.

.

19 de febrero de 1995

 _ **Conmiseración**_

Era raro sostener a Harry cuando estaban acostumbrados a siempre verle fuerte y decidido. El olor a whisky les da nauseas, pero soportar a Harry no era una opción cuando estaba tan borracho y sensible. Fred fue el que acomodo las sabanas para recostarlo mientras George subía la almohada, quitándole las gafas dejándolas perfectamente acomodadas en la mesita de noche en lo que negada pensando en lo negativo de revelarle la ubicación de la cocina. No debería haberles sorprendido, y en cierta forma no lo hizo, pero encontrarlo haciendo tonterías frente a los cuadros era más de lo que podían soportar.

\- Esperamos que estés contento.

El castaño río bajo, esa clase de melodía que tanto odian porque la saben falsa y que trate de usarla con ellos les molesta. Harry no tenía que reírse si no lo sentía. No tenía que festejar cuando en realidad quería dormir todo el día o ahogarse en chocolate en el desayuno. Pero ese era Harry, prefería mentirse y decirse que estaba bien a admitir que quería morir, y pronto, lo más rápido posible para no sentir.

\- Estoy borracho.

\- Si no nos lo dices…

\- No lo notamos…

Harry se removió en la cama, moviendo torpemente una de sus manos hasta sacar una snitch debajo de la otra almohada mirándola como si fuera la respuesta a sus problemas y luego la dejo al lado suspirando tan resignadamente que ambos gemelos sintieron en corazón contarse ante el dolor ajeno. La primera lagrima cayo en medio de una carcajada muerta, y continuo como un rio después de romper su dique. Ambos hermanos se miraron contrariados porque no sabían cómo proceder cuando entendían que Harry está mal. Realmente mal.

\- Estas muy ebrio – dicen ambos, juntos.

\- Me rechazo. Me beso. Le grite y me grito, me dijo y yo le dije, sus ojos…

Tanto Fred como George sintieron la furia fluir cuando Harry olvidaba lo horrible que Malfoy había sido y se echaba la culpa por cosas que no podía controlar, ¿Y que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que Malfoy pisoteara sus sentimientos y saliera airosa? Harry actuó por instinto, conflictos pasados dejan huellas difíciles de borrar, y puede que haya actuado bien, eligiendo su integridad, eligiendo su seguridad. Harry había elegido lo sensato. Pero verlo en pedazos, sollozando con un autodesprecio que no creían que existía, les dolía más de lo que debería. Ambos desearon que Harry entendiera, que dejara de querer a quien no se merecía ni una mirada de una persona tan bondadosa como él.

\- Harry, era algo que no tenía frutos.

\- Algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

\- Pero ustedes no la vieron como yo, no con el vestido amarrado y el cabello enredado, no con la mirada determinada, no con el uniforme puesto dispuesta a todo, no cuando aparta las zanahorias de su plato y se las pasa a Zabini al menor descuido, no con el miedo surcando en la magia que su propio cuerpo expulsaba. Pude hablar más con Draco, pude convencerla, yo podía convencerla si supiera como controlar mi lengua y la de ella.

George podría decirle que Malfoy era un monstruo mientras Fred que no era buena y poco merecedora de su atención, que aquellos incapaces de ver más allá de sus perjuicios no merecen una gota del cariño que Harry ofrece, que odiaban la forma en la cual hacia parecer a Harry el culpable de sus problemas y aun así mostrar sin tapujos que lo destrozaría a la mínima oportunidad, que Draco Malfoy lo odiaba y ellos aún más por lastimar a Harry de aquella forma, por humillarlos con comentarios desdeñosos y miradas despectivas que iban dirigidas a su hermano menor, pero que ellos sentían igual. Podrían.

Pero no lo hicieron. Lo abrazaron por ambos extremos, acariciándole el cabello y cerrando los ojos ante la impotencia de no poder animarlo, de no ser suficientes para su amigo.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que deba rendirme?

\- Si.

\- No.

Fred hizo una mueca, ¿De verdad George dudaba?

\- Solo diré que, independientemente de lo que elijas…

Le miro George, como retándolo a contradecirlo.

\- Te apoyaremos. Aun cuando Malfoy deba pagar…

\- Con alguna de nuestras nuevas ideas.

Harry les sonrió; esta vez no era una mueca falsa.

\- No toquen su cabello. – Fue lo último que escucharon antes de dejarle dormir.

.

21 de febrero de 1995

 _ **Convicción**_

 _Querida, Draco:_

 _No sé si debería enorgullecerme o preocuparme por lo acertado de tu carta, cada vez que nos encontramos o leo tus mensajes encuentro nuevos parecidos con tu madre y; no me malentiendas, con una Narcissa Malfoy me basta._

 _Con respecto a tu estadía en Hogwarts me complace saber que sigues esforzándote y cumpliendo con tu deber, mi única recomendación es que estés pendiente al torneo en sus dos últimas facetas. Nuevos cambios se avecinan y, estando del lado correcto, los Malfoy obtendremos el puesto que corresponde._

 _Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

 _Con cariño, Lucius Malfoy._

 _PD: La mención a tu madre queda entre nosotros._

Draco arruga un poco la carta antes de incinerarla.

No es hasta que desvanece las cenizas que se permite admitir con amargura que había estado en lo correcto cuando destruyo cualquier oportunidad con Potter. - "Es lo esperado" – piensa. Pero no es hasta que recuerda la última parte de la carta que se permite sonreír y realmente creer en su decisión.

.

.

Febrero 24 de 1995:

 _ **Oposición**_

\- Pues es un chico bien visto, pero ya sabes cómo son las aves de rapiña que tenemos por compañeras.

Falta quince minutos para las once y esta nublado; están charlando mientras caminan hacia el lago negro. Hace un frio del demonio, pero igual no importa. A Draco no le importa las bajas temperaturas hace algún tiempo. Pansy le habla de un posible pretendiente, lo cual es digno de elogiarse, porque aun quiere a Blaise con sus desplantes y chistes de mal gusto, con ese secreto a voces de que pueden estar juntos si lo intentan. Draco habría estado emocionada por ella antes de febrero, pero ya no. Ahora lo único que quiere es seguir el consejo de su padre y que llegue la noche para dejar de pensar. Hace rato Pansy habla de un Ravenclaw de quinto año, posiblemente sangre limpia; no lo saben, pero es bonito escuchar a Pansy con ese tono cursi y poco sarcástico.

\- ¿Me vería más guapa si me vuelvo a cortar el cabello?

\- Te verías más guapa si sonrieras como cuando estas nosotros. – "Como cuando estas con Blaise" quiere decir en realidad, pero Draco no quiere romper la burbuja temporal en la cual se monta su amiga; un poco de ilusión no la mataría.

\- Sabes que eso solo pasara cuando pase todas las pruebas.

\- Las de Daphne y Blaise, querrás decir.

\- Sobre eso...

\- Señorita Parkinson, buenos días. – interrumpió el director. Ambas se detienen en seco y miran al anciano con suspicacia, Dumbledore parece satisfecho con sus reacciones. Draco no lo odia, pero le desagrada el hombre, demasiados secretos ocultos en una sonrisa cansina y complaciente – ¿Me permitiría hablar con la señorita Malfoy?

Asintiendo, Pansy dictamina el lugar de encuentro cuando finalice la conversación.

Con pasos largos ambos caminan en el sentido contrario por el cual Pansy se fue. Cuando el camino se hace demasiado silencioso Draco se permite pensar, no lo hace en nada particular, solo en el clima, en las bromas que tendría que seguir esquivando de los gemelos, en la bonita letra de su padre y el cumplido que le dio. Draco piensa mucho en sus padres, algunas veces más que otras, pero lo hace. Hay ocasiones en las cuales se pregunta qué fue lo que los atrajo en primer lugar, ambos demasiados recatados y fríos para iniciar un acercamiento insinuante, pero tan malditamente complementarios que no se los imagina con alguien más; incluso se acuerda del verano en el cual un pavo real mordió a su padre y su madre en lugar de auxiliarlo se burló hasta que las miradas resentidas pudieron con ella. Esa noche un elfo domestico la condujo a su habitación cuando fue a buscarlos: La señorita Draco no debe importunar a los señores Le había dicho y, como buena niña, pataleteo con el elfo hasta que este le trajo una barra de chocolate blanco.

\- ¿Madre y Padre están bien? – Pregunto cuando ya tenía medio chocolate en la boca.

\- Por supuesto, señorita. – Le había respondido. Draco recuerda mínimamente haberse limpiado las manos con el pijama. - ¿Entonces porque no puedo verlos?

Y es ahí cuando empieza a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Porque el elfo domestico entro en una crisis en la cual murmuraba jalándose las orejas hasta casi arrancárselas, dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando Dumbledore se voltea para mirarla lo primero que nota es la sonrisa divertida que decora el arrugado rostro del hombre, Draco inmediatamente maldice su imprudencia al pensar en sus padres teniendo al viejo cerca.

\- ¿Le parece si pongo un hechizo silenciador?

\- Como usted guste – se encoje de hombros. Una vez que el hechizo es colocado Draco se permite preguntar- ¿Para qué me llamaba, señor director?

Toda diversión desaparece. Dumbledore la mira y le pone nerviosa. Los ojos del anciano era dos océanos profundos capaces de desnudarla si así lo quisiesen, demasiado viejos y experimentados como para siquiera querer enfrentarlos.

\- Hace dos semanas que la lechucería está cerrada por cuestiones de seguridad – empieza, y sin más Draco se sabe atrapada. – Pero resulta y pasa que cuando fui a quitar las protecciones que la mantenían cerrada estas estaban retiradas y dos fuertes presencian mágicas permanecían en el lugar, ¿Sabe usted, señorita Malfoy, quienes son las responsables?

"Viejo mal nacido" – Sí.

Dumbledore vuelve a sonreír, como si no supiera que lo insulta. Pasan unos segundos en silencio y ya harta de esperar pregunta:

\- ¿Algo más, director?

\- De hecho, sí, señorita Malfoy. – Da un paso atrás, mirando la ventana - ¿Le gustaría participar en la segunda prueba del torneo? Como tesoro, para ser precisos.

Draco iba a empezar a replicar cuando un olor extraño llamo su atención, luego fue una canción que le perforo los oídos con violencia. No le toma mucho comprender que los chirridos eran canticos de las sirenas, demasiado acostumbrada a convivir con ellas en las mazmorras.

\- Cállelas – ordena. Aprieta los labios tapado con sus manos ambos oídos, el cabello le ayuda un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

\- Las escuchas, muy buena señal. – "¿Qué?"

\- Solo haga que se callen. – Gruñe ya cansada, con la cabeza punzando y los ojos lagrimosos.

\- Ellos empezaron con pequeñas riñas, señorita Malfoy, luego fueron los amigos de ambos los que terminaron de juntarlos.

\- ¡Cállelas! – Grita.

\- Fue en el invierno de su último año escolar cuando dieron por sentado sus sentimientos.

Draco no entiende de lo que habla, solo sabe que el dolor es insoportable y que el maldito había lanzado una protección sobre sí mismo en el momento que retrocedió. Draco no entiende nada que no sean canticos estruendosos que bien podrían ser melodiosos si estuviera en el agua, no puede procesar nada que no sea los ojos complacidos de Dumbledore antes de caer en las penumbras.

.

Draco Malfoy podría pasar como la chica perfecta ante cualquier desconocido. Nada más había que mirar su porte, su cuerpo delgado, su cara guapa y el apellido que enmarcaba a toda una leyenda de aristócratas. Pero Harry sabía que Draco era todo, menos admirable. Era cínica, sarcásticas, prejuiciosa y tenía la cabeza llena de misterios inconexos. Harry sabía todo y nada de Malfoy. Por ejemplo; que tenía un lunar oculto atrás de su oreja izquierda. Que le justaba el chocolate. Que tenía una extraña obsesión con su hermoso cabello platinado, siempre liso, siempre pulcro. Que no le gustaba que le tocaran. Que cada veintiséis días exactos le llegaba la menstruación. Que en los siguientes tres días prefería las bebidas calientes. Que era hábil con la escoba como ninguna otra mujer. Que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Que odia la debilidad y se exige mucho a sí misma.

Harry Potter conocía a Draco Malfoy, y aunque la amaba – o eso pensaba mientras los problemas no se le juntan tanto-; sabía que no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir. Por eso, mientras le lanzan hechizos paralizantes, no podía evitar cuestionarse la razón por la cual estaba tan malditamente enamorado de ella. Ambos eran diferentes, ella brillante y él opaco. Y Harry odiaba eso, tanto que en ocasiones se enojaba con ella sin tenerla al frente. Esa cosa de que los que se odian se atraen es la pendejada más cliché que ha tenido que aguantar desde que iniciaron el tercer año y Hermione encontró placer en otros libros que no fueran de Aritmancia o magia antigua de los cuales no entendía ni la portada. Harry siempre pensó que era ridículo como algunas chicas besaban el piso por Cormac McLaggen teniendo la estúpida fantasía de poder cambiarle, porque aquello era irreal, porque el amor era bueno y no lastimaba. El amor era la ilusión más lejana que había tenido en ese entonces. ¿Acaso era idiota por fijarse más en ella que en cualquier otro individuo? ¿Estaba enamorado de su imagen? ¿Draco también era estúpida al dejarse besar, por corresponder a sus miradas y reaccionar con la misma intensidad a sus provocaciones, y…

\- ¡¿Por qué me metió en esto sin mi consentimiento?!

\- Porque no hubieses aceptado de buena gana.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estar inconsciente en el lago a la espera de ser rescatada por alguno de ellos no es precisamente algo conservador! ¡¿Pero utilizar el cantico de las sirenas para desmayarme era la mejor opción?! ¡Un simple _Desmaius_ bastaba y sobraba! ¡Esto no se quedará impune; mi padre sabrá de esto!

\- Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber porque fue usted, precisamente, quien tuvo que ser el tesoro del señor Potter.

…lo culpa de todos sus males?

Harry tiene que caminar hasta estar a su lado inquieto, porque aun estando retenida por varios hechizos paralizantes sus ojos y lengua sigue siendo sus mejores armas. No sabía que pasaba por la mente de ella. Seguramente muchas cosas. Insultos, seguro. Y era lo normal. Porque Malfoy no es perfecta, no es un ejemplo a seguir, y aunque le cueste reconocerlo incluso a sí misma, no podía manejar sus emociones cuando estas eran tan potentes.

\- Seguro que sí. – sonríe - Después de todo esta prueba era para demostrar las debilidades de los participantes.

Draco podía llegar a ser cruel si así lo quisiese, eso lo tenía muy claro.

\- ¡Malfoy! Cuidado con lo que dices.

\- Como guste, profesor Snape.

Entonces, ¿Por qué la amaba? ¿Podría responder esa pregunta sin tener que aceptar que era víctima de algún síndrome autodestructivo?

\- Bien – sonríe Dumbledore, falso-. Dando el tema por cerrado procedamos a informar sobre las nuevas posiciones.

Draco iba a comentar algo, pero una mirada de su jefe de casa la caya sin pelea alguna. Harry admite que tiene curiosidad por saber que une a esos dos, porque, aunque casi nadie lo note, hay complicidad en su actuar, mensajes codificados que solo ellos entienden y puede que sienta algo de envidia.

\- Si deshicieran los hechizos podrían proceder. – Snape prácticamente ordena sin la necesidad de hacerlo. Obedeciendo, ambos directores murmuran el contra hechizo; Draco solo toma la toalla que le es extendida y se seca el rostro, luego el cabello.

\- Esto no saldrá de aquí. – Asegura cuando se arropa.

Los mayores le miran reprobatoriamente pero asienten. Sin embargo, Draco nunca los miro a ellos cuando pronuncio esas palabras. Cedric toma a Cho de la mano reteniendo cualquier posible enfrentamiento; Viktor solo mira a Draco con algo parecido al aprecio, pero al ver la furia contenida de ella asiente sumiso; Hermione por otra parte no aparta su mirada de él.

\- Gracias – Le susurra Fleur, quitando lo pesado del ambiente. Mira a su hermana -. Por ayudarla.

Dicho eso todos aceptan el pacto de silencio.

Los murmullos se hacen atroces cuando la esfera que los aislaba es removida. Las voces destruyen el silencio incomodo que causaba la presencia de Draco. Los murmullos son el primer paso, es el primer paso al atrevimiento. Alguien habla a gritos y se oculta entre la multitud. Draco gruñe entre dientes y sus hombros se juntan en el aire. El cabello húmedo y los labios tan purpuras que parecen fantasmas perdidos en la discusión inexistente para los incautos. Las conjeturas son afirmaciones. Lo demás es predecible, quisiera poder retroceder y encerrase en su habitación. Draco no representa nada que no sea odio o indiferencia en los participantes, no que alguien sepa. Nunca la habían visto temblar de frio, ni gritar. Nadie entiende que hace ella ahí aferrándose a la toalla, esbelta y tan magnifica que no deja ver su miedo. Harry necesita privacidad, alejarse de las voces que cuestionan.

Dando unos pasos que suenan doble se aleja, como advertencia, el eco se vuelve disonante y la sobra en sus ojos le aterra. Draco no se da cuenta, pero huye esquivando imposibles y Harry quiere creer que nadie la ha visto como él. Se aleja, paso a paso ante la atenta mirada de Snape que espera su cercanía.

\- Malfoy, espera.

Es patético. Lidiar con esos sentimientos y no ser capaz de corresponder el acercamiento de sus compañeros. Ha pasado unas cuantas veces y debería estar acostumbrado. Ya debería saber que su presencia no es bien recibida. Es patético que un solo toque deshaga su ser.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Draco le mira por sobre del hombro y no sabe que le comunican sus ojos tormentosos. Tiene que acercarse, de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya es muy tarde. Tiene a una multitud estorbando su camino. Es patético. Es torpe. Da risa, da pena, está muriendo de vergüenza. Está cansado de tanta unilateralidad. Es ahí. Justo ahí, cuando comienza el enojo.

\- ¡No huyas! – Es fuerte, el inicio más poderoso que ha podido dar, le está costando el aire.

\- ¡POTTER! – pero las voces son más fuertes.

Cuando la gente corre a su alrededor, Harry trata detenerlos. Avanzan tan rápido que lo confunden, avanzan tan excitados que ignoran la capa negra que engulle cualquier rastro platinado, avanzan sin avanzar y Harry prefiere quedarse donde esta, cayendo ante su propio peso. Harry apenas y los soporta, los observa, los estudia, pero no los escucha y reciente toda la distancia innecesaria. No los necesita, eso lo descubrió hace mucho tiempo. No los necesita y lo prueba cada día, cada vez que supera una prueba. El problema es cuando los ve de cerca, cuando ellos deciden decir su nombre y le quitan el aire que tanto necesita.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Estas helado! – Hermione le extiende su toalla y seca el cabello -Personalmente pienso que has estado increíble.

\- He terminado en el último lugar.

\- Penúltimo. – Corrige – Fleur no ha podido completar la prueba.

Entonces recuerda el agradecimiento de Fleur. La niña que no se atrevió a abandonar y los ojos que se abren en las profundidades cuando no debería ser así.

\- Harry, sobre Malfoy…

\- Ahora no, Mione. – Espera que ella entienda. – Después, lo prometo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿Y quedarte con la duda? Lo siento, pero te conozco.

\- Fueron muchas cosas y…- Hermione rio un poco-. Tienes razón.

\- Solo...Solo déjame respirar.

.

.

Junio 24 de 1995:

 _ **Irresolución**_

"Uno, dos, tres" – Casi arrastra los pies por el cansancio, y le duele enderezarse. Draco quiere maldecir a Alastor Moody por obligarle a leer libros inútiles que seguramente no tendrá que implementar en la vida, pero la garganta le arde para siquiera decir su nombre. Es un mal augurio; el no poder decir ni tu nombre, me refiero dijo su padre cuando su abuelo enfermo. Mas el cielo le distrae, también, cree que Pansy llorara esa noche con ella abrazándola y durmiendo en una misma cama. No, el cielo no es el problema, es la magia que emana del laberinto. Pero no le toma importancia, sino que se limita a observar a todo y a todos desde las tarimas.

Entonces la garganta se le cierra dolorosa, casi ahogándola. Siete segundos después divisa el brillo dorado de un trasladador. Ella ríe y sufre, como se supone que debe ser. Y ahora el miedo le escala por la espalda, paso a paso, mientras ella se aleja del lugar para hablar con Snape. ¿Por qué?

Continúa caminado hasta llegar a él. Siente punzadas en sus piernas, como si hubiera corrido millas en lugar de metros. Parece que el ruido aumenta, rápido y voraz. Y de repente el pasto se tiñe de rojo abriéndole el camino a la verdad. "Ah, claro. Mi padrino también debía saber de esto". Y ese es el chiste, la epifanía que la abofetea dejándole marca. Draco sigue ahí, a su lado.

Severus baja la mirada con gracia indecente. Siempre serio. Siempre oscuro. Quiere tomarlo y contagiarle algo de su miedo, como una medida desesperada para sobrevivir, pero logra abstenerse y en lugar de tomar algo de él se sienta a su lado. Ambos permanecen en silencio, ignorando el escándalo a sus espaldas.

Quizá eso sea lo mejor. Quizá su padre no está involucrado en este altercado, solo informado.

Ella entiende que las cosas estén turbias. Era una sangre pura con una enorme responsabilidad encima, era su deber estar un paso por delante de los demás. No hay remedio. Aunque mira el laberinto y el corazón se le abre en una grieta dolorosa. Y aunque su padrino esté al tanto permanece inmóvil, sin hacer nada, exasperándole.

.

Harry no lo pensaba muy a menudo, pero lo hacía, porque estaba tan presente en su vida que irremediablemente entraba en estados meditabundos de los cuales solo salía cuando el miedo le carcomía. Harry no lo hacía a conciencia; los pensamientos solo estaban ahí. Pero ahora, con el cuerpo entre sus brazos y las miradas y los gritos, y…

\- Es un cuerpo.

\- Debemos sacarlo de aquí, Dumbledore.

\- Sacarlo antes de que…

La expectativa hecha trizas. Ellos iban a compartir la victoria, estaban a nada de ganar y llenar de orgullo a toda la escuela; era su puto momento de gloria. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo se tenía que manchar de sangre y muerte?, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir un inocente?

Harry se siente sucio y culpable.

Entonces llora, grita, pataleando para evitar que le separen de Cedric. Se aferra. Las personas se acercan y es Dumbledore quien le aparta a la fuerza, el señor Amos Diggory se acerca exclamando su derecho como padre. Y si alza un poco la cabeza es capaz de ver a Peter Pettigrew retorcerse cual cerdo -chillando, rogando – antes de que la hoja filosa descienda y le separe la mano del cuerpo en un movimiento limpio. Y ¡Oh mierda! Una masa se alza volando en un velo negro que se transforma en un cuerpo pútrido.

Harry esta desesperado. Le tiemblan las manos y los brazos y puede que vomite sobre los brazos del director.

\- Esto no es lo que esperaba. – Entonces la escucha.

La imagen del cementerio se retira, pero su corazón se comprime entre cada latido. Es el recordatorio de que todavía esta vivo, aun cuando se odia, se desprecia, se aborrece; queriendo arrancarse el órgano palpitante para que finalmente lo escuchen y salven.

Eso no sucede.

En su lugar una mano se extiende a sus ojos tapándolos, un halo mágico es llamado pero la dueña reticente niega el contacto, Harry podría jurar escuchar el crujir de sus nudillos cuando da media vuelta, escapado.

\- Todo estará bien. – le susurra Dumbledore, mirando a la misma dirección que él.

Harry no le cree.

.

Dumbledore es quien se encarga de dar la noticia en general. Harry apenas y nota que han pasado tres días desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory, tiene la mente nublada y el cuerpo tan ligero que lo único que logra hacer conexión en su espesa conciencia es que es un maldito cobarde.

Las horas pasan y en su cabeza sigue dando vueltas. Escucha pasos, voces, pero no le importan. No cuando ve el rostro cansado y ojeroso de Hermione abriendo las gavetas en busca del medicamento que la enfermera le permitió suministrarle. En un principio no lo entiende, las imágenes son algo borrosas y confusas, pero, lleva cuatro años yendo y viniendo de la enfermería notando ya en su segundo año que las pócimas no le afectan tanto como deberían. No puede hacer mucho al respecto, no ahora.

Todo lo que él sabe sobre el asunto es que los odia.

Cuando Harry mira a su amiga tiene el desagradable impulso de gritarles, de tal forma que el estomago deje de quemarle, y puede que las mejillas no le piquen tanto, tanto que Harry siente que esta muriendo si no pensara que está maldito como para morir de forma tan fútil. Gritar algo estaría bien, lo que sea; si son insultos mejor.

Hermione le toma las manos y aprieta.

Ellos no notan lo que provocan. Porque ellos solo tienen ojos lastimeros para el amigo desolado y no pueden ver la ira creciente en su dormida conciencia. Harry podría apostar lo que fuera que ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando, que las pócimas que le dieron son para mantenerlo dormido por una larga temporada.

.

"Deseo que desaparezcas"

\- Vete, Malfoy…Solo vete y deja que me ahogue en mi propia miseria.

\- Y si no ¿Qué, Potter?

La besa y ella corresponde. Y ese, es el primer error de Draco.

Ambos trastabillan y caen al suelo en un enredo de piernas, brazos y boca. Harry se aparta para tomar aire mientras ella le jala de los cabellos para volver a besarle. Las manos de Potter también viajan a sus cabellos y los acaricia hasta que llega a su nuca para acercarla. Draco muerde el labio inferior de Harry con saña para meter su lengua, pasando con sumo cuidado alrededor de la contraria y succionar débil. Gime. Ella sonríe de beso en beso y cuando esta por sacar sus dedos del cabello, Harry la aparta brusco.

\- ¿Asustado, Potter? – Gadea.

Y sin embargo ella también toma distancia. Acomodando sus largas hebras mira con irritación el lugar donde ambos cayeron, Harry hace lo mismo y al ver las pequeñas luces mágicas siente el peso de esas ultimas semanas duplicarse.

Eso no era justo.

.

.

 _ **Sentir.**_

Fred es el primero en notarlo y no duermen en el mismo cuarto.

Los primeros días son duros, o al menos temerosos. Pero cuando su hermano mayor (Charlie) empieza a responder sus cartas y George a crear un nuevo hechizo para Malfoy; cuando Harry pelea con magia, la magia más caótica nunca antes vista siendo aplacada por la de la cínica Malfoy, quien sonríe cual aristócrata; cuando Billy (El primogénito) dice estar enamorado y que posiblemente sea la primera y única vez que realmente le interesa una femenina más allá de los senos; cuando Malfoy es cada vez menos y menos discreta (Como si estuviese harta de cargar con algo que no le apetece); cuando Ron frunce el ceño a Hermione cada vez que menciona a Viktor Krum; siente que algo se mueve cual hilos de acero que de a poco se enreda en los cuellos de todos a excepción de él.

"Esta bien. Es solo mi imaginación" -. Se dice.

Pero después tiene que llegar a oídos de Harry el inicio de la segunda guerra mágica. Y entonces Harry llora y se marchita con prontitud, para su desesperación.

\- Es mi culpa.

\- ¡No, no lo es!

\- Si tan solo no hubiese tomado esa copa, si tan solo no hubiese convencido a Cedric de compartir la victoria. Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

\- ¿Porque te disculpas con nosotros?

\- No lo sé.

Fred y su hermano asumen que esos pensamientos erróneos están tan profundos que es imposible borrarlos. Sin embargo, se equivocan. Aún persiste el deseo de luchar, en el fondo. No como un héroe, simplemente por ser Harry.

Pese a ser huesudo, pese a considerarse débil.

\- ¡Has escogido el bando perdedor, Potter! ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que deberías elegir tu compañía con más cuidado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos en el tren, el primer día en Hogwarts? -Y puede que ella no sea la indicada - ¡Yo te dije que no te juntaras con gentuza como esta! ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde, Potter! ¡Ellos serán los primeros en irse, ahora que el Señor Oscuro está de vuelta! ¡Los sangre sucia y los muggles serán los primeros! – No con su arrogancia, no con esos pensamientos tan cerrados. No cuando ella es tan cruel. - Bueno, los segundos. Diggory fue el primero.

Y aun así-

\- ¡Cállate!

Sonríe. Mientras a Harry le arde. Las agujas dentro de sus parpados, en su boca comprimida en una línea recta, en el magma que derrite su estómago. Es el motivante que necesita para levantarse, tomar su varita y comenzar un duelo que parece no terminar cuando los maestros intervienen.

Y los hilos se aprietan. Y una mano le acaricia la nuca. Y quizá, -Es lo que necesita-, George sigue paseando sus dedos por su cuello mientras se destensa. Puede que George comprenda un poco las cosas, casi puede sentir como las cosas se caen y se desmoronan. Sin embargo, cuando le lanza a Malfoy un hechizo punzante nota que no es tan así.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunta, como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Fred alza su mano y enreda sus dedos en los cabellos de su hermano; lo acerca, y mira su reflejo en el cuerpo ajeno. Ríe. George forcejea un poco antes de rendirse y reír con él. Harry les mira extrañado pero aun enojado.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – les pregunta.

\- La mueca de Malfoy. – Responden ambos. Y mienten, pero juntos.

Harry refunfuña y no es hasta que se marcha mascullando entre dientes que realmente nota la magia que ambos han dejado en el corredor. Mira una vez más a George, quien cámpate se separa y sigue a Harry para hacerle rabiar más.

Harry se recuperará de a poco. Eso seguro.

.

 _ **Fragmentario.**_

Cho nota las cicatrices en sus manos.

Este hecho le toma por sorpresa. Aunque piensa que debería haberlo figurado o por lo menos adivinado. Por supuesto que Harry enfrenta peligros constantemente y las manos son la mejor herramienta de supervivencia. Por supuesto que cuatro años con la vida al filo tiene cierto grado de repercusión.

Sólo que, no, Cho nunca pensó en ello.

Porque Harry es valiente, tanto que para los estudiantes es el epitome de Gryffindor. Porque no muestra debilidad y si lo hace no es por gusto. Porque Harry es opaco, misterioso y la presencia de Cedric le encandilaba a tal punto de incluso olvidar su propia sombra.

Tan cálido. Tan suyo…

Cho decide no irse por esos rumbos, no si quiere seguir manteniéndose fuerte. Tampoco dice nada al respecto. Él se sonrojaría y ocultaría sus manos porque piensa están sucias de su propia sangre y de muerte. Así que no, Cho no piensa decirle nada sobre sus heridas, nunca. Pero igual no puede evitar ver sus cicatrices de vez en cuando, esas que parecen tomar forma día a día porque es muy torpe y el volar nunca ayuda a que sanen.

Harry sabe de sus miradas sin reprocharle, solo permaneciendo en silencio y volviendo a su anterior oficio antes de notarla. Ella frunce el ceño y lo estudia, encontrando más heridas, pero esta vez es en su rostro y parece muy doloroso para no tratarlas con magia.

Y puede que ella este prestándole más atención de la estrictamente necesaria. Porque después del fiasco en el lechucero no volvieron a intercambiar palabras y Harry dejo de mirarla como antes, ya no más: - Hey, Potter te está mirando-. Incluso cuando se encuentran en los pasillos la única que le busca es ella.

Es frustrante, muy frustrante de hecho.

También resulta cruel. Que la primera vez que tiene el coraje para tomarle de las manos y acariciarlas, con afecto, es en medio de una pelea por ingresar a su club de encantamientos. - Hey, yo ya pasé por los TIMOS y sé cuán difícil es, déjame ayudar-.

 _Déjame estar a tu lado_. – Se permite pensar, amarga y culpable. Harry tartamudea y por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente la ve antes de asentir. Ya cuando todo acaba Cho le sonríe mientras le da un último apretón a sus dedos callosos, a Harry se le prenden las mejillas como cerillo. Y ahí está, otra vez, el cosquilleo. Cho decide ignorarlo solo por esta vez.

Porque le gusta. Realmente le gusta el poder amar una vez más.

.

Contrario al pensamiento de los demás: Harry no se catalogaría como soñador. No obstante, y a pesar de ello, siempre quiso una familia amorosa.

Es algo que no puede evitar. La envidia a su primo es inmensa, igual que el desprecio por su tío; porque lo cataloga como fenómeno cuando la magia es lo más maravilloso que se le ha otorgado, y una vez que se propone alcanzar la felicidad es porque va a lograrlo, por consecuencia, piensa, es normal que encuentre su lugar en el mundo mágico; celebrando, discutiendo, riendo. Como si de un hechizo más se tratase. Incluso si tarda toda una eternidad o debe enfrenta aún más obstáculos e impedimentos.

Igual, no es un soñador.

Porque si lo fuese debería haber anhelado con impaciencia ver el afecto en los ojos de su tía y encontrar un regalo elaborado en su cumpleaños en lugar de objetos mundanos al azar, en su lugar, se conforma con las cartas de Ron y Hermione mientras cuenta los días para estar juntos. Piensa que será extraordinario cundo pueda alejarse, y, de paso, fortificar su relación con Sirius. Claro, por qué abstenerse. Sirius es lo más cercano que tiene de sus padres.

Pero ahora que está a punto de completar ese ínfimo sueño nota que no es tan maravilloso como pensó de niño. Aun así, no esta tan mal. Y es que, entre las peleas de Ron y Hermione, las cartas de Sirius, Remus y la señora Weasley se siente como en un hogar.

Cálido, acogedor y un poco intimidado.

Entonces se pregunta cual es su nueva meta. Quemar los horribles cabellos de Umbridge sonaba increíblemente tentador, lograr enseñarles a todos un poco mas de magia sin perder los estribos un milagro. Empero…

\- No sé cómo lo haces, Potter.

\- ¿Hacer qué, Malfoy?

\- Ocultar tu club de entrenamiento.

Aparece Draco con su sonrisa ladina destruyendo todo lo anterior. Y son sus manos, falanges largas y uñas pulcramente pintadas de rosa, las que le toman del mentón mientras lo acerca estudiando su mirada como si de un mapa estelar se tratase. Harry niega, pues, es más fácil mentir cuando sus miradas no se encuentran.

\- Alucinaciones tuyas, querrás decir.

\- Quizás– Le suelta-. Pero un grupo de estudiantes que desaparecen cada tanto para aparecer al rato no algo muy común que digamos.

\- Coincidencias.

\- Demasiadas, diría yo. – frunce el ceño. - ¿Cómo lo logras?

\- No haciendo nada que fuera de los nuevos parámetros. – Asegura, más a Draco le tiembla la la comisura de sus labios en una carcajada medio muerta- ¿O acaso tienes pruebas?

Sin reparo, se pierde en los trémulos hombros que sacuden la larga cabellera platina en una danza parsimoniosa, en el sonido de su risa, en sus dientes blancos y en su aroma que parece tomar fuerza a cada segundo.

\- Tú no seguirías las normas de esa desquiciada ni aunque te pagasen.

\- Pero tú por otro lado sí.

\- Beneficios, Potty. – Se encoge de hombros-. Y lo que cabás de decir se puede tomar como una confirmación.

\- Eres exasperante.

\- Y tu un hipócrita de primera.

"Hay cosas peores"- Piensa cuando sus manos bajan hasta tomar la varita y alzarla en un desafío espontaneo pero aterrador. Sin embargo, no se le ocurre ninguna.

Quizá un mundo sin magia. O Voldemort arrebatándole la vida a personas inocentes, torturando a quienes piensan diferente – cosa que ocurre a menudo cada vez que cierra los ojos-. También a Gryffindor perdiendo la copa de casas.

Que Draco desaparezca, pero es imposible porque están peleando y el dolor que le propina es real.

Pues no es un soñador que espera fervientemente a que ella se deje querer. Es que le basta con eso. Con tener lo que tiene, sea lo que sea. Rivalidad. Amor frustrado. Harry no pide más, de verdad. Aun así-…Son sus labios de cera los cuales insultan y su magia frívola los cuales le llaman para cortar distancia, para llenar cualquier espacio entre ellos y fundir toda su existencia en ella y solo ella. Es (sueños húmedos, sudor, perplejidad, ansiedad y un poco de miedo) adrenalina con deseo de masilla, destruir y tocar.

Así. Fuerte, salvaje, violento.

Harry sigue sin ser un soñador.

.

Empieza con visiones de pesadilla que no le dejan dormir. Imágenes de un cuerpo siendo engullido y gritos y risas y rostros torcidos en la fascinación del dolor ajeno. Paredes interminables, pinturas hermosas, dedos repugnantes y la risa desquiciada de quien quiere arrebatarle la vida por un sin sentido. Entonces…

El resultado es el siguiente: Sirius muere por su culpa y Lucius Malfoy es arrestado.

Y así: Vuelve a entrar en depresión.

Y así: Draco le odia con mayor fervor.

Y así: Harry prometió no volver a enamorarse.

Y así: No fallo en cumplir otra promesa.

.

 _ **Grima**_

Las cosas que suceden en casa en casa se quedan. Es un código mudo que jamás se comenta en voz alta pero que asume y no se le olvida ni aunque lo intente (Y lo ha intentado, muchas veces, y falla y falla con ese decreto intacto). Y es una soberana estupidez que aquel lugar que llama hogar ahora sea todo menos eso, a veces; cuando el miedo la embarga, culpa a su padre por su incompetencia, luego se recrimina y admite con todo el peso que ahora le es entregado que el único culpable de aquello es aquel a quien alguna vez idolatro.

Voldemort la ve.

Es acusatorio y descarado, posee manos, si, y pies, y un cuerpo, con la espalda algo jorobada y poco recta. Y su rostro esta todo podrido igual que ese código irrompible, aunque sus huesos parezcan frágiles y la epidermis sea tan enfermiza como la de su serpiente. No un blanco pulcro y brillante, es seco y las venas se le notan a la mínima luz. En ocasiones se carcajeaba y era un sonido horripilante. Como una mofa a la misma muerte. – Y cada vez que le mira se imagina el cuerpo de su maestra siendo engullido, pero no es ella, es su madre o padre-.

Esa lealtad no jurada le puya y observa con esos ojos sangre refugiados en pliegues de algo que no es piel. Su tía suele decirle que cuide su porte, que a no ser que ella esté presente mantenga la distancia pues no es ningún secreto para ella que su motivación es el miedo, y eso, esa debilidad, no puede saberla nadie. Bellatrix está loca, pero no por eso es estúpida. Sabe lo que le depara y por esa la entrena en _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_. Draco no sabe si le quiere, pero esta agradecida que mantenga sus secretos como lo que son.

\- ¡Refuérzalo, no dudes! –. Draco cumple.

Con el detalle que no se siente satisfecha, y no es que no lo desee (Pero hay gritos, espasmos, blasfemias y ese maldito juramento permanece aún a su pesar); es que las cuerdas vocales le fallan por el ardor. Se le enseña en una sala apartada de todo y todos y gritar es fácil, como su secreto. Ese maldito secreto que está segura no demorara en salir a la luz porque Potter no sabe lo que ella apenas está aprendiendo. Igual solo tiene el rencor que muestra mientras convulsionan y vomita.

Bellatrix la ve en su peor forma y parece disfrutarlo.

\- Una vez más. – le incita.

Obedece. Se para trémula pero recta, y vuelve a sentir la presencia de ella hurgar con brusquedad en su mente, la rasga hasta hallar algo y en ese momento otro hechizo la golpea de forma violenta. Ella sufre, sufre tanto. Las lágrimas se le atascan y solo le queda gritar.

Agoniza, se retuerce, y pronto tiene sangre en la boca.

\- ¡No seas débil! – Le grita.

Y todo es dolor, dolor, dolor y dolor.

Pero su señor no la ve y eso basta para dejarse caer desmayada.

.

Despierta entre sus mantas con su madre al lado dormitando.

Draco la contempla y no puede evitar notar porque su padre le ama tanto. Tan hermosa. Tan magnifica. Tan abnegada. Puede que ella idolatre a su padre pero a su madre la venera, y ahora que son solo ellas dos en una mansión que no responde es inevitable aferrarse al deseo de protegerla. Draco está dispuesta a todo por ella, y no piensa flaquear cuando tiene menos de un mes para completar su entrenamiento.

Asume, con cierto rencor, que pese a sus pesadillas y el pavor con todo lo relacionado a la muerte, nunca se encontrara con una mejor escena que aquella.

Pero escucha el siseo y la sangre se le congela. Su madre abre los ojos y aprieta la varita en caso de necesitar defenderse. Ambas escuchan el mismo sonido. Huesos rotos, arcadas y el arrastre de un cuerpo. Su madre frunce la nariz en una mueca de asco y ella la observa con asombro, a veces olvida lo indolente que pueden ser sus padres. Y los ama. Pero ella solo logra desconectarse poco a poco, estropeando sus emociones y moverse lacónica.

Sabe que suceden y sucederán cosas horribles, sabe que corren peligro. Ella, su madre, su padre.

Porque empieza a sentirse sucia y el olor a muerte ya le rodea.

.

Bellatix entra en la habitación a cada cierta hora en el día y la observa altiva, sin mover ni un musculo facial, con la varita en mano para atacarle desde la espalda. Su mente se vuelve fragmentos que se hallan desperdigados mientras protege lo que puede. Ella se vuelve un cristal que las divide y esta empañado. A decir verdad, Draco cree que no es lo único que las separa, que el fuego que le rodea entre sus pulsos convalecientes logra espantar al intruso.

\- No es suficiente. – le dice.

Entonces es dolor.

.

.

 _ **Vaticinio**_

Las mansiones de los aristócratas eran un signo de su estado. Uno podría verlo como una pérdida de dinero, pero si no las decoraban extravagantemente, probablemente sería el convertirse en sujetos de burlas.

Muebles, joyas, ropa, mansión, patio. Todas esas cosas eran necesarias para mantener en orden del estatus entre la clase alta de la sociedad. Para los aristócratas, que estaban estableciendo continuamente conexiones y camarillas, era necesario mostrar su riqueza.

Vivir en una mansión sin lujo era razón suficiente para ser ridiculizado y menospreciado.

Debido a eso, los aristócratas que estaban interesados en la política y el poder tenían que decorar constantemente sus cuerpos y mansiones. En términos realistas, esto era similar a mostrar la fuerza entre fuerzas militares. Era un privilegio reservado a los poderosos.

Estas eran las cosas que uno ve cuando mira alrededor.

La Mansión Malfoy Manor es la mayor muestra de poder de Escocia; incluso puede que del Reino Unido. A Draco no podría importarle menos, pues son realmente pocos los que sienten la magia rodear cada rincón en un halo de protección silente. La Mansión es un lugar lleno de magia ancestral legada de generación en generación, la sangre de todos sus familiares esta regada alrededor de esta con el único propósito de brindar fuerza a los escudos que cumple los caprichos de su padre. El problema: se necesita un buen conductor mágico para cumplir las órdenes del patriarca familiar.

Lucius, su padre, perdió ese conductor cuando El-señor-Tenebroso reclamo su varita.

Draco sabe que su padre está molesto y asustado. Molesto, porque esta vulnerable y todos lo saben; un mago sin su varita es tan inútil como cualquier otro _muggle_. Asustado, porque la mansión apenas y puede acatar ordenes menores como el mover objetos. Es su casa, y nunca se sintieron tan inseguros en esta. Pero lo soportan, como los aristócratas que son. Puede que el que las paredes se extiendan y los perfumes fuertes que son soltados para esconder su ubicación cada vez que duermen o se sienten amenazados también ayude.

\- Podría tomar su lugar. – asegura.

\- No. No puedes. – le regaña su madre – Para ello tu padre tendría que cederte su posición y eso solo es posible cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Ella asiente, pero insiste.

\- Solo una mínima parte, es todo lo que pido.

\- Pero ya la tenemos.

\- No es suficiente, y lo sabes madre.

Sí, más o menos quiere ir por esos rumbos. Pero Narcissa es lista y puede ver que sus intenciones son más que solo obtener algo de protección y puede que eso que brilla en sus ojos sea orgullo, caminando pasos cortos se le acerca besando una mejilla para pellizcar la otra.

\- ¿De verdad? – Ella asiente. Con Lucius en la cárcel es difícil no extrañarle e imaginarle en cada rincón. Y Draco tiene la mala costumbre de ocultar sus debilidades y desmentir su vergüenza, más eso lo único que logra es intensificar su parecido con su padre. Por eso, aunque Narcissa no le cree del todo tampoco la regaña, piensa que debe tratarse de algún plan, logrando solo incrementar su adoración por su hija -. No temas, podremos manejarlo.

A Draco no podría dolerle menos su negación, su inquietud solo crece.

.

\- ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?! – grita Pansy. Blaise que camina a la distancia corre cuando las divisa y al llegar mira igual de impresionado sus cortas hebras.

\- Es solo un cambio de imagen. – Asegura.

Pansy quiere protestar, pues sabe tan bien como medio mundo que Draco cuida y atesora sus cabellos platinados con adoración, seda que fácilmente escurre entre sus dedos cuando lo acaricias. Pero verlo tan corto, apenas besando su frente, le enoja. Blaise lo entiende, un poco, empero, en lugar de reclamar o gritar se le acerca y acaricia el primer mechón a su alcance.

\- Te queda bien. – le susurra.

Pansy se calla el grito colérico que burbujea en su garganta, pues son las manos de Draco las que retienen las de Blaise en un gesto silencioso de gratitud. Pansy entonces comprende que aquello solo puede ser un acto de sacrificio menor. Una muestra de lealtad, ¿A quién? No quiere saberlo.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – dicta ella, sin titubeo.

Sus amigos asienten antes de seguirla.

.

Draco le escucha cuando Goyle le ayuda con las maletas. Entonces ella es solo cólera.

\- Adelántense – Ordena.

\- ¿Y tus maletas? – Le pregunta Goyle, confundido.

\- Yo me encargo.

Los chicos no dicen nada. Toman sus pertenecías y con movimientos lentos dejan el compartimiento. Draco espera unos segundos antes de cerrar las persianas. Todas ellas. Entonces saca su varita de endrino y musita: - ¿Tu madre no te enseño a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter? _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – Siendo precisa en su ataque, Harry cae en un sonido seco.

\- Cierto. Estaba muerta para enseñarte. – Le retira la capa.

Harry recuerda fugazmente el incidente con la escoba, pero en lugar de rememorar se concentra en la chica que se agacha y le habla con el desprecio a flor de piel. Harry nota con cierto espanto cuan corto es ahora su cabello, las ojeras y la papable cólera con la cual sus ojos son rodeados; esa chica no es lo que recuerda.

.

 _ **Asumir**_

Cuando pasan a los vestidores inmediatamente siente que eso terminara mal.

Agarra su escoba y cuenta hasta diez en un vano intento por tranquilizar su corazón, camina unos pasos y encara a todo el equipo en lo que posiciona la escoba sobre sus hombros, es lo mejor, supone, ya que cuando la madera entra en contacto con su cuello le relaja, lo fría de esta junto con la comodidad de apoyar los brazos en algo sólido es lo mejor para tranquilizar su errático corazón.

Los jugadores le observan y antes de iniciar con las porras le hace una seña a Theo.

\- Bien. Sobra decir que otra vez estamos aquí en busca de puntos para nuestra casa y que tenemos que esforzarnos por quitarle de una maldita vez la copa a los idiotas amantes del rojo. – Algunos soltaron una risa baja -. Pero no les mentiré. Hoy no estoy en condiciones para jugar, es por eso por lo que Harper tomaras el lugar de buscador en este partido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – murmura el nombrado; Draco le mira y asiente.

\- Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? – Exclamo Miles – Y no te ofendas Harper, pero es contra Potter con quien tendrías que volar y ya de por si es difícil con Malfoy como rival.

\- Oye, yo también puedo dar pelea.

\- Y no lo dudo, pero estamos a finales y si podemos elegir la respuesta es más que obvia.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Los dos, basta! – Grita, los reprende con la mirada para finalmente suavizar sus facciones -. Me alagas Miles, pero es una decisión ya tomada y bajo estas circunstancias es lo mejor; es preferible no jugar cuando no puedes dar el cien por ciento.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunto esta vez Cassius. Draco trata de no sonreír, pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando ambos comparten miradas entusiasmadas.

\- Dejar a los novatos tomar las riendas para callar a los habladores y hacer una que otra broma. – Sonríe, Cassius corresponde el gesto y alza el puño en un gesto amigable; Draco lo golpea con fuerza contenida – Una vez aclarado esto espero lo mejor de ustedes en este partido. Harper, no estuviste practicando en vano, así que demuéstrale al cara rajada que vales tanto o más que cualquier otro buscador. Graham y Adrian espero y puedan seguirle el paso a Cassius en vuestra nueva postura; no se contengan y destrocen los aros de ser necesario. Crabbe y Goyle, no se desconcentre y podrán golpear con todas sus fuerzas, no se preocupen si rompen los bates; Miles trajo unos de repuesto. Y ya para finalizar – suspiro- el que menos rendimiento aporte invitara las cervezas de mantequilla a todo Slytherin en la siguiente fiesta; Nott está ansioso por vender. – Señalo al nombrado, que campante le quiño el ojo a todos.

Los chicos suspiran y asienten. Pero antes de que pueda retirase Miles pregunta:

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan jodida para no poder competir con Potter?

Draco no se sorprende por la pregunta, de hecho, la esperaba con anticipación. Miles era observador y cuando este le cedió su posición como capitán no sabía que pensar; el chico era mucho mejor que el anterior y el incidente del baño no parecía ser un obstáculo ahora, bien podría reclamar el título por derecho. "¿Por qué yo?" – Se pregunta a veces.

\- Ordenes de nuestro jefe de casa. Piensa que si cambiamos posiciones desestabilizaremos al equipo contrario, eso y una vieja herida hecha por cierto hipogrifo.

\- ¿Estarás en óptimas condiciones para las próximas practicas?

"No"

\- Lo suficiente para mandarlos a la mierda de ser necesario, Graham.

\- Esta bien. – Repuso Miles – Si puede contestar así es que esta de maravilla, ¿No?

\- Supongo. – Le miraron ambos. – Espero y te repongas rápido, Draco.

\- Igualmente, necesito a la capitana en óptimas condiciones.

Dicho eso ambos chicos se encaminaron con el resto del equipo a sus posiciones antes de salir.

La culpa la golpea de súbito, pues es mentira y muy seguramente ambos chicos lo saben: Draco no volverá a jugar. Teniendo eso en mente se acerca a Vaisey para avisarle de estar pendiente en caso de un remplazo.

.

Cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor salieron al campo y dieron a conocer las nuevas posiciones el locutor no perdió ocasión para molestar un poco a su equipo. Decir que estaban molestos era algo corto, habría venganza y Draco se aseguraría de estar presente en ese momento o; como su retorcida mente se lo dictaba, ser ella quien aplicara la justicia divina de las serpientes.

\- Ese hijo de puta. – Murmuro Miles, Draco contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

\- Ya nos la pagara, solo espera y veras.

Y puede que aquello sea infantil, pero con las serpientes nadie se podía meter sin sufrir las consecuencias. Draco estaría ya planeado la forma de humillarlo frente a todo el estadio si no fuera porque Harper estaba tan nervioso que tropezaba con sus propios pies, tuvo que caminar y dejar a los demás despotricar antes de abofetearlo y susurrarle la gloria que obtendría si ganaban en este partido. No hizo faltar voltear para notar como Graham y Miles se tragaban la risa.

 _\- Aunque es inesperado esperamos un buen partido. Capitanes, por favor haced el saludo._

Draco se tensó cual arco cuando cayó en cuenta de que en ese momento Miles sería el responsable de hacerle frente a Potter. Sus manos sudaron y por un segundo pudo jurar sentir un tirón en su núcleo. Miradas retadoras pero no enardecidas, mueca de inconformidad e indiferencia; Draco tenía la desagradable tentación de morderse las uñas.

Ambos chicos dieron unos pasos al frente y extienden sus manos; la fuerza del agarre es desmedida y escucha la mano de Potter crujir.

\- Que sea un juego limpio y justo, Bletchley.

\- Igualmente, Potter.

Antes de separarse Potter le pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué Malfoy no juega? – Miles lo mira curioso y por un segundo se pierde en lo profundo de los esmeraldas de Potter; se ríe, Potter cambia su expresión neutral por una ceñuda. Miles se pregunta si debería decirle, comentarle con sorna que posiblemente esa sea la ultima vez que vea a Malfoy cerca del campo de juego o siquiera mirando una escoba.

\- Porque tiene otras cosas por atender, es una Malfoy y como tal tiene deberes por cumplir. – Mas no le dice lo que burbujea en su garganta, pero tampoco le miente.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Lo haces? – Cuestiona. Pero es ridículo, por supuesto que no lo iba a entender. - Olvídalo, Potter. – Se despide soltando su mano. Los jugadores los miran un poco sorprendidos; esperaban insultos y comentarios venenosos, el problema de eso es que Miles no es Draco. – A jugar, no pienso perdonar ningún fallo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de no cambiar de posesión? – Se le acerco Harper.

\- Ya lo aclaramos en los vestidores: Es tu momento de gloria.

Harper asiente y ambos emprenden vuelo en sus respectivas posiciones y, por primera vez, Miles tiene que estar junto a su equipo formando un circulo enfrentado a sus demás contrincantes con el peso de ser capitán a sus espaldas. Ronald no pierde la oportunidad y le lanza una mirada de muerte, Miles piensa si enfrentarlo o no, pero al final eso solo le produce gracia; Weasley no tiene ni idea de lo que significa ese enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Le pregunta malhumorado Ron a Jimmy Peakes, este simplemente se encogió de hombros al no tener respuesta.

\- _Ambos equipos se posicionan y entran al campo para comenzar el juego. -_ Exclama Dean. - _La primera en salir es la snitch seguida de las buldgers. –_ Miles tiene que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no posar sus ojos en la pelota dorada, en el hacer ojos ciegos al brillo de esta al pasar al lado de Harper. – _Y la Quaffle está en el aire, el juego empieza y Slytherin la atrapa._

La persecución inicia y Adrian Pucey sigue a Graham desde abajo, toma velocidad y ataca, haciendo que Robins cambie de dirección bruscamente. Hace una señal a Cassius y este se aleja hacia la derecha, Ginny Weasley y Katie Bell rodean a Graham por ambos lados; Adrian silba, Graham alza el brazo y en lugar de lanzar la _quaffle_ hacia la derecha la deja caer, Adrian frena y se zambulle hasta atraparla, esquiva a Robins y lanza la _quaffle_ para que Cassius la golpee y anote.

\- _Slytherin anota diez puntos._

Ver a Weasley maldecir le satisface. Cassius y Gragam celebras chocando los puños, ella se limita a rodar los ojos ya en las gradas.

 _\- Gryffindor toma quaffle, gracias Robins. Slytherin ataca con una buldger, y_ _Jack Sloper cubre a Robins. Graham Montague se acerca para forcejear por la quaffle. Andrew Kirke golpea y ambos esquivan por los pelos, Robins se prepara para lanzar y ¡Miles la salva!_

Draco suspira y mira al cielo en lo que vuelven a sacar la Quaffle, sin quererlo, divisa un destello dorado y tiene que morderse el labio con fuerza; ambos buscadores son ignorantes de su hallazgo. Desviando la vista se concentra Cassius quien con la quaffle acelera a mas no poder y esquiva cuanto jugador se le atraviesa y sin saber qué hace patea la pelota metiéndola en el aro.

\- _¡Cassius Warrington anota otros diez puntos adueñándose de toda la cancha!_

" _¿_ Realmente fue así?" – Se pregunta, porque a pesar de estar viéndolos jugar no se siente feliz o satisfecha. Otra vez mira al cielo y se encuentra con Potter observando todo a su alrededor en busca de su objetivo, Draco sin quererlo siente celos. Ella debería ser la que estuviera ahí arriba en busca de la snitch, no Harper.

"No puedes aspirar a nada. No ahora" – se recuerda.

Entonces Harper se aleja y nota con cierto regocijo que Potter no podrá tomar la _snitch_ a tiempo _._

.

Cuando Ron es besado por Lavender en medio de la celebración Hermione desaparece del lugar.

Los risos se le mueven en una cadencia rápida y relajante, Harry es el intento de fantasma que persigue la sinfonía de pájaros conjurados que relatan historias trágicas que le oprimen el alma a medida que su paso disminuye. El escucha, a ella y los pájaros que la rodean. Hermione ni siquiera le mira al preguntar:

\- ¿Qué se siente, Harry?

Harry quiere responder, tiene las palabras y la experiencia, pero no el valor. Menudo Gryffindor estaba hecho, escondiéndose y meditando a oscuras todo lo que le rodea; tan parecido a ella aun cuando no quiere serlo. Ella. La princesa Slytherin. La mentirosa por excelencia. La chica de ojos plata y palabras cual veneno, mujer hecha porcelana del más fino calibre, oleos grises con matices blancos. Oh, Harry sabia mejor que cualquiera lo que Hermione experimentaba. Era quizá la primera vez que le ganaba en conocimientos sobre algún tema sin hacer trampa, y eso; por pequeño e insignificante que parezca, le gusta. Harry sabia del dolor mejor que nadie y estaba bien con ello.

\- ¿Qué se siente, Harry? – repite - ¿Cuándo ves a Malfoy con Miles?

Pero también es diferente.

Harry ha tenido tres años para odiarla y dos para amarla, Hermione no. Los sentimientos de Hermione están hechos de convivencia, buenos ratos y reproches maternos; los de él están forjados en desconfianza, deseo y magia.

A veces se pregunta cuán lejos llegaran esas emociones.

\- Yo…

Escucha las risas de los enamorados no tan enamorados. A Ron no le importaba escuchar las pláticas de literatura y de historia con Hermione, pero ahora siempre está muy ocupado y todavía no sabe inventar excusas. Harry quiere cuestionarle tantas cosas, saborear el sonido de las carcajadas cuando desayunan perdidos en su mundo mientras la chica habla con ese tono elocuente y desdeñoso. Se pregunta, si Lavender entenderá algo de Mopsus, maestro en la clarividencia y magia arcaica.

\- Ups. Este lugar está ocupado. – A Lavender le gusta exhibirse, sonreír y coquetear. Jalando un poco a Ron empieza una carrera solitaria cuando su amigo prefiere observar las aves que cantan volando alrededor de ambos.

\- ¿Y esas aves? – Les sonríe. Pero los tres saben que es arrogancia disfrazada de curiosidad.

Hermione se alza tan recta como puede, mueve su varita y murmura un hechizo que suena a cantico antes de que las aves enfurezcan atacando a quien nombra amigo. Harry observa sin intervenir, queriendo decir que no estuviera triste. Ahí estaba él, con ella. Siempre. Con traje gastado, chaqueta húmeda empapada por lágrimas, las de él, las de ella, no es que le importe.

Hay gritos y chillidos hasta que ambos ruidos se pierden en las escaleras.

A Hermione le falla la respiración. Como si le apretaran los pulmones. Con fuerza. Esa es la razón de ser del amor, dolor en las entrañas. Es demasiado. Esa sensación es demasiado. Ella cae a sus brazos y llora en su hombro como si no hubiera mañana, gimoteando queda; como dándose por vencida.

\- Es así como se siente. – Le responde al final.

.

.

 _ **Oxigeno**_

Esa noche la sala no le muestra el armario, en su lugar, un enorme espejo con bordes intricados se presenta en un pasillo que a tres pasos podría terminar. Ella mira con curiosidad y algo de enfado las paredes desnudas, insípidas, mientras cuanta los pasos. Son cuatro. Una vez al frente del espejo contempla la escritura del marco dorado _"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_ lee. No lo entiende en un principio, pero luego de comprender la primera palabra es fácil adivinar que la escritura esta al revés.

\- Que estupidez. – Aunque irónico, la verdad.

Pero sus palabras apenas son terminadas cuando lo ve. El cabello platinado está más corto desde la última vez que le vio, la espalda recta y ancha, orgulloso como siempre dicto. Y sin embargo, sus ojos no han cambiado nada. En lo más mínimo. Sigue estando ahí; ese azul gélido e intimidante, dispuesto a matar con tal de obtener lo que desea. Entonces su padre voltea contemplado una Narcissa sonriente en lo que sus manos se juntan, dedos entrelazados y ojos enamorados. Draco siente sus piernas fallar y cae ante su propio peso, estira la mano tratando de alcanzar a su padre y madre; y se ven tan felices que por un segundo teme romper la burbuja, pero entonces aparece ella y ambos le acarician la larga cabellera que alguna vez ostento.

La tristeza la golpea.

Se pregunta que hacen ahí, a su lado. Fantasmales y rígidos, más pálidos de lo que son en realidad. Con sonrisas socarronas que solo logran traerle gratos recuerdos de juegos e insultos disfrazados de cordialidad. Porque están juntos. Porque son la familia que tanto atesora, vivos.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta en voz alta. - ¿Por qué ahora?

No obtiene respuesta. Tampoco la espera.

En un principio se siente cómoda pensando que dentro de poco podrá estar así con ellos, y se recrimina al poco tiempo. Se reprende porque sabe que aquello es una farsa. La guerra es cada vez más palpable y la única familia que aún conserva es prisionera en su propia casa. Es absurdo preguntarse como serían las cosas si Voldemort estuviese muerto. Si ella no estuviese marcada y encadenada, si la vida de su madre no dependiente de su astucia, si tan solo nunca hubiese conocido a Potter.

Draco siente por primera vez en meses como sus pulmones se llenan de oxígeno antes de gritar en cólera.

.

 _ **Yerro**_

Las olas de lágrimas se reflejan en el espejo.

Harry piensa que esta alucinando, que ella tiene el alma de hilos que se enzarzan los uno con los otros, ojos plata que bien podrían destruir con movimientos bruscos y violentos, piel de leche que desea saborear sin protestas para ahogarse en promesas vacías que tienen que ver con un futuro donde vive.

\- No ... No.… dime lo que está mal, te puedo ayudar.

\- Nadie me puede ayudar.

No obstante, ella le nota y cual bailarina se gira.

\- _Crucio._ – Fallando en su tiro.

Es todo el mismo final. Rivales. Rivales.

Sus lágrimas. Sus manos y las de él. Ella cayendo cual pluma, y Harry corriendo después por el accidente. Arrodillado y diciendo: - Lo siento, lo siento, no te vayas, no sabía…- Y la sangre se le escapa por el pecho

Pero Snape se pone a su lado, con una mueca preocupada de ave rapiña. Snape, quien procede con descaro, le quita la camisa y el sostén, acaricia con la varita cada herida, cada corte mientras canta una canción de cuna que cierra cada hendidura. Le aprieta, le acaricia, le cubre el torso. Y él desea estamparle la cara contra la baldosa hasta quebrarle, o ahogarle en lo que acaricia los omoplatos desnudos de Draco, tratando de borrar las marcas que infringió. Su cuerpo ahora está lleno de imperfecciones, de cicatrices, de magia negra.

\- ¡Lárgate, Potter! – Le ladra.

Ah, pero no lo entiende, no como ha terminado Draco sangrante en el baño, llorado a su propio reflejo mientras se resigna a un dolor incompresible. Ella, quien le nota y lanza una imperdonable fallando.

Pero Snape no entiende razones, la alza cual pluma y le cubre con su propio cuerpo.

Así, irascible, se deja caer ante el peso de la culpa.

.

.

 _ **Pesadez**_

Aun con las manos apresadas su padre corre a sus brazos y deja caer todo su peso. La piel está sucia, el mal olor le rodea y no podría importarle menos. Esta vivo. A su alcance. Draco se las apaña para permanecer en pie mientras su padre le abraza, puede sentir el corazón de ambos martillar con fuerza desmedida; latidos armónicos que le regresan un poco la cordura.

\- Me alegro tanto de que, lo hayas logrado…

Siente la voz trémula de su padre cosquillar contra su cuello, gotas cálidas contra su mejilla y el peso de la culpa llenando aún más sus delgados hombros.

\- Ahora ya no seré despreciado por ti.

Pero su padre no sabe nada. Ni con las muertes que manchan sus manos o lo pútrido de su imagen ha podido hacer que su amor mengue, muy por el contrario, este se fortalece y la obliga crecer; a madurar aun cuando le cuesta. Draco nunca podría despreciar a su padre. Porque aquel hombre que se apoya en su cuerpo es el ser más magnifico que ha podido conocer y eso nunca cambiara, nadie puede hacerle ver diferente.

Draco lo ama tanto como a su madre, no concibe una vida sin ellos a su lado.

La desgracia que ahora los acompaña no es algo a lo que no pueda acostumbrarse, no mientras estén juntos. No hay arrepentimiento en sus decisiones, no cuando su madre llega y besa a su padre en todo el rostro mientras le acaricia.

Draco sigue empañada en protegerlos, sin importar que.

.

A Harry le encanta el olor a tierra mojada en la mañana, le llena los pulmones con una calma extraña. Una libertad que pocas veces podía tomar, pues en su vida la palabra "tranquilidad" parecía desconocida para cualquiera. Principalmente él.

Había ocaciones en las cuales le dolía pensar que su vida estaba distante de aquel sentimiento, con sus familiares abusivos y un desquiciado al asecho con tal de asesinarle. Y claro, Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy. La encarnación de la exasperación, su dilema, el desafío que nunca pidió pero encontró, o más bien su perdición.

Harry se repetía incesantemente que era natural sentir dudas y miedo, que era natural para ellos tomar caminos separados pero encontrase en cada oportunidad y besarse cuando el arrebato ahogara la razón. Que por cada bajada había una subida. O eso le decían los demás.

Harry no podría creerles, ellos no sabían nada de él, no cuando ignoraban su maltrecho corazón que era pisoteado e incinerado, acompañado por crueles esperanzas por algo mejor o un cambio en su rutina.

Simplemente no comprendían el porqué de ello.

Si era sincero no era tan buena persona como los demás creían, cuando veía una oportunidad la tomaba sin meditarlo mucho, era carismático, sí, y eso le conseguía favores; puede ser cruel e idiota, Sirius es la mejor prueba de ello. Y aun así, sabiendo todo eso y más…Draco se aleja. Otra vez.

Y tiene sus motivos. Aun puede ver su rostro pálido y contraído apretando la varita incapaz de pronunciar la maldición asesina, a Dumbledore sermoneándole; haciéndola dudar. Pero entonces también recuerda el tatuaje que mancha su piel inmaculada, sus hebras cortas siendo acariciadas por el viento y la larga caída de quien aprecio.

Era predecible. Harry siempre lo supo y nadie quiso creerle.

\- ¿Ella? Por favor. ¿Por qué Voldemort querría a una cobarde entre sus filas? Apenas y es una estudiante.

\- Es porque es una estudiante, ¿Qué no ven?

\- Lo siento, Harry, pero lo que planteas es simplemente difícil de creer. Además, ¿Tienes pruebas?

Su cabello - quiso decir. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él tembló con ese simple pensamiento; aun teniendo el recuerdo de sus hebras acariciando sus mejillas mientras forcejean en el pasto. Recuerda también, el hechizo paralizante, la patada y el pisotón que transmitieron más resignación que enfado. Y es insólito, pero tiene el impulso de extender sus brazos y acariciarle el pelo y besar la marca tenebrosa que mancha su piel, asegurarle que todo esta bien, que lo resolverá -que vivirá- y no tiene que perder a mas seres queridos. Ninguno de los dos. Aunque sabe de sobra que ella no esta ahí, con él. Con ninguno en realidad. Es toda una fantasía.

Es la tormenta al ritmo de las notas de Chopin con sus sinfonías, esas que tanto le fascinaban y vuelven de cabeza su mundo. Avanzando sin vacilaciones, con la varita en mano, bajando y bajando hasta quedar junto a su bolsillo. De esos pantalones que son tres tallas mas grandes.

Harry se permite recordar por un minuto, observado espejismos platinados. Con los últimos vestigios de alegría. De aquella chica escurridiza pero brillante que tantas trabas le puso. Haciendo muecas inconscientes y arrodillándose. Chopin representa el apogeo y el sufrimiento, ambos de él. Para deleite personal. Tarareando lo ve. Tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

Se abstrae, tratando de olvidar, mirando ahora las hojas que son mecidas por el gélido viento, las plantas que no tienen raíces, o al menos, ya no tenían. Y le gustaría decir que le duele, que su corazón bombea frenético en busca de venganza y eso es mas que suficiente para separarse. Más las palabras que nacen no son esas, si no un quedo y poco dolido: - Lo siento.

Entonces Ron se sonroja y busca respuesta que nunca le dará. Con la certeza férrea que es la muerte de Dumbledore la que le hace delirar, pero no es así. Porque el cuerpo inerte del hombre que alguna vez admiro esta siendo enterrado y él aun continua allí, recordándola cuando debería estar despidiendo a su mentor.

Harry no es tan bueno.

.

Draco estaba ahí; era su hogar después de todo.

Estaba enfundada en un traje hecho a la medida gris con una camisa cuello de tortuga. Estaba de pie y lo escruto con la interferencia de quien no quiere la cosa. Muy propio de quien es buen mentiroso. Harry trato de devolvérsela con la misma vehemencia. Draco seguía teniendo un cuerpo largo y repleto de ángulos, un cuerpo sin mucha curvas pero increíblemente atractivo. Recibió la orden con un gesto duro en boca y aire desdeñoso. Sus ojos llenos de reconocimiento.

\- No lo sé.

Harry no supo si gritarle o agradecerle.

.

 _ **Vivir**_

\- ¡Es todo culpa tuya, Malfoy! – Goyle le grita a escasos metros, tan pocos que él podría aplastarla con sus manos regordetas y callosas que poco y nada temen a herir (excepto que tiembla cuando la señala y habla con su voz gruesa, ojos cristalizados, ropa chamuscada y el alma devastada). Y ella ha quedado prendada como botón mal cosido en hilos negros.

Al observarlo le cautiva sus hebras de pizarra y piel magullada (decorada con quemaduras menores y rapones). También sus ojos borgoña aun envueltos en llamas y esa expresión de andar perdido entre el bien y el mal, andando cual cachorro en busca de su cola. Draco apenas y se abstiene de proferir una maldición al ver su descontrol, en cambio prefiere concentra toda su atención en sus manos vacías.

Goyle le lanza una mirada curiosa y ella la atrapa, siente como sus huesos crujen ante su toque hasta deshacerse.

\- Lo es.

Y él la mira con expresión compungida, como armado un rompecabezas para niños mayores de seis años y fracasando en el intento. Draco deshace un poquito su máscara de indiferencia y sonríe derrotada. A Goyle no le gusta. No le gusta la falta de altivez en Draco, ni el olor a humo en los alrededores, ni Crabbe que lo convida a desobedecer a Draco cuando toda la vida la han seguido con ojos ciegos, ni que ella se desmorone de adentro hacia fuera con tanta rapidez.

Goyle se siente culpable.

Draco no sonríe sincera -no desde quinto-, sólo se forma en tinieblas. Pero Blaise le regala fragmentos minúsculos de lo que fue una gran risa, de la clase que resuena en los pasillos de su mansión y hace que se tropiece sin caer.

Sin alguna otra alternativa se acerca y acaricia su mejilla tan suave como puede.

\- Lo siento, yo…-Titubea-. Pude haberlo detenido, ¿Sabes?

Y Draco arruga la nariz.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A la fuerza.

Entonces lo toma de sus manos y jala hasta tenerlo a su altura, rodea sus fornidos brazos y aprieta con poca fuerza sus extremidades. Goyle tarda en entender que ella le abraza. Draco de repente es pureza y esperanza, toda ella significa cualquier cosa menos lo anterior, y eso le enferma. Le llena la garganta de amargura que se transforma en delirio, con la necesidad impetuosa de corresponder y hundirse en toda su existencia.

Draco es, - preciosa, horrorosa, ajena, peligrosamente atrayente – gris ceniciento.

No obstante, él no es atento ni amable; tampoco es lo suficientemente valiente o listo. Solo un chico mas con músculos fuertes y algo de dinero, quizá con talento para la magia oscura, pero eso no importa porque todo lo que toca se deshace y ella en nada podría esfumarse cual cenizas entre sus manos.

"Por favor – ruega- no desparezcas tú también"

Porque es a su lado donde se encuentra a salvo y puede que anhele poseerla, mancillarla, hacer que grite. Que grite hasta que sus pulmones no den abasto. Y le frustra. Cual gris opaco se alza fuerte e inalcanzable, cual gris ajeno que le rodea en consideración, cual gris infinito en ojos reflejos de su dolor. La aprieta, mas no protesta. Es que están rotos, cual aves sin alas; y ella es sincera, con su máscara baja, pues la perdida le aflige más de lo que deja ver. Y él la respira, ciento de veces, mientras, rodeados en silencio, se pierde en el eco de la desesperación del castillo.

.

\- Draco.

\- Hmn.

\- ¿El cielo es como lo pintan?

Ella lo piensa, recordando todas las ocasiones en las cuales el cielo estuvo a punto de engullirla en sus gélidas nubes, donde la humedad le besa el rostro y el viento jala sus prendas.

-No. Es aún mejor.

 _ **.**_

Harry Potter estaba muerto.

El muy hijo de puta la abandonaba.

Al escuchar esa noticia Draco no supo si reír por lo ridículo que sonaba Voldemort contento, o llorar, porque al final de cuentas aquello no tenía ni puñetera gracia. Al ver el vacío en los ojos del semi gigante que cargaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Potter confirmo que no era ninguna broma. De verdad perdió su esperanza.

Y no habría mas peleas, no mas miradas comprometedoras de mal gusto para los allegados, o magia chispeante, no más Harry Potter.

Simplemente no más San Potter.

Ja.

Resultaba paradójico (Por no decir predecible, muy predecible de hecho) que un chico de apenas dieciséis años, siempre expuesto a las mas descabelladas situaciones, corriera a su propia muerte por creer que una vida no es nada en comparación con el mundo mágico. Vaya idiota. Draco podría apostar que los que mas se culpaban eran sus amigos que, dicho de paso, no se encontraban en el montón.

"¿Qué estarán planeando?" – se pregunta. Mas no profundiza en ello. No cuando el corazón le late desbocado y cada poro en su cuerpo le grita una liberación externa, un grito, un llanto, magia desbordante que punza con tal de lastimar a los mas cercanos.

Es la muestra de nuestro dolor al mundo. – Le explico una vez su madre.

"Y una mierda"- Piensa. Draco no quería que la abandonara. Menos en un lugar que apestaba a desesperación y sangre. No necesita mostrarse débil en ese lugar, menos dar a entender cual profundos pueden llegar a ser sus sentimientos; no con todos espectadores. Y ella, maestra en el autocontrol y el disimulo, se quiebra.

Así que camina para huir; es lo que mejor se le da.

Al pasar al lado de Mcgonagall nota que está cansada y demarcada, rodeada de estudiantes que apenas y reconoce, apenas y la miran, Draco siente su corazón comprimirse y una sonrisa hueca se le dibuja con todo su esfuerzo. La nueva directora parecía de todo menos eso, esa no era la mujer que con tanto esfuerzo saco adelante e0l castillo aun a pesar de la sombra de Dumbledore.

No obstante, tenia que aguantar eso. Debía tomar el papel de comandante fuerte y optimista, que sabe que todo terminara bien, que en unos cuantos días (Meses) podrán regresar a clases, riendo y maldiciendo hasta que el oxigeno abandone sus pulmones.

La anciana avanza y habla, su voz puede incluso llegar al final del bosque.

No hay consuelo.

La magia que expulsa la varita de Mcgonagall es fuerte, es tan fuerte que denota a su dueña dolida. Algunos niños gritan, los mortifagos se mueven en línea y atacan a cuanto ser viviente se mueve; incluso cree ver como le dan a uno de los suyos. Y por fin, en un muy largo periodo de tiempo Draco se carcajea en lo que se aleja. Mcgonagall la ve pero no hace movimiento alguno, solo la mira por un segundo antes de regresar a sus oponentes.

Entonces lo siente. Cálido, opaco e insistente.

Draco decide tomar un camino diferente al dar vuelta y corresponder un poco al llamado de la magia.

Empieza con el calor de su pecho extendiéndose en sus extremidades mientras corre esquivando hechizos casi bailando al son de los gritos, sus padres le llaman pero ella no puede responder; no con la sensaciones a flor de piel obligándola a seguir el rastro de la magia de Harry que parece no dejar de moverse.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de Potter?!

Entonces escucha galopes, sonidos de aparición y el chillido de los Thestrals al pasar corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya, huelen el aire a su alrededor y la miran sin interrumpir su carrera; un centauro se detiene y la mira por mas tiempo del necesario desde la distancia, Draco apenas y la nota al sentir el tirón de su núcleo mágico, inhala, pasa por frente de la creatura y antes de notarlo a sus espaldas los gritos incrementan con pasos frenéticos en dirección al castillo.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Potty? – Gadea.

Mira el pasillo y no es hasta que el tirón vuelve que empieza a maldecir la falta de su varita. Corriendo en dirección al gran comedor aprieta el anillo familiar y musita un cantico para obtener un poco de fuerza mágica prestada desde la mansión, el calor incrementa y sin darse cuenta el cabello le brilla tenuemente.

Entra al lugar en el cual había comido y reído con sus compañeros. En lugar de mesas alineadas y alimentos pulcramente acomodados se topa con cuerpos inertes y duelos por doquier, incluso alcanza a escuchar el grito ahogado de su tía a ser atacada por un grupo de chicas; solo alcanza a distinguir a Lovegood y la sangre sucia. Respira. Mira alrededor en un inútil intento por encontrar a Harry, sabe; porque no tiene otra explicación, que el muy cretino esta oculto en su capa. Y puede que la magia la arrastre al comedor, que el ruido incremente y unos pocos se distraigan cuando fulgura, pero ella es solo impulsos y deseos no reprimidos.

La magia rodea todo su cuerpo y es constantemente jalada de un lado a otro, esquivando hechizos y protegiéndose de unos cuantos más con magia no verbal. Siente que su fuerza incrementa a cada segundo y brilla cual estrella cuando Voldemort grita al notar la muerte de su tía.

\- ¡Protego!

Entonces se apaga cual antorcha. Toda ella se extingue al sonido de su voz.

 _ **.**_

Ambos se encontraron pocos minutos después en el comedor.

Harry no se lo esperaba, decir lo contrario sería mentir. Aun que tuvo el tiempo necesario para reprocharse, obviamente era imposible que Draco y la señora Malfoy dejaran a la cabeza de la familia como se encontraba, ahora que estaba herido y el mundo podría caerle encima atacándole.

Harry había caído de rodillas después de observar el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, y pese a la insistencia de las personas negó el permanecer en ese lugar. Mcgonagall le había mirado con compresión, en silencio, y posiblemente fue la única que se percató del recelo con el cual guardaba la varita de endrino y a Ron sostener a suya desde una distancia prudente. Ambos sintieron la misma desazón.

Cuando paso por su lado no le pidió explicaciones, pero negó con la cabeza antes de informarle:

\- Está atendiendo a su padre en aquella esquina – señalo. Procurando que los demás no la escuchasen-. Harry…la puedo entender, pero creo que va a costar mucho esfuerzo librarla del odio y el rencor que pronto caerá sobre su apellido.

Harry lo sabia y lo aceptaba, sin cuestiones. Mcgonagall estaba de su lado y la apoyaría en su momento.

Porque ambos lo tenían claro, una vez terminado los entierros la ira caería en los vivos que portaban la marca de Voldemort y el ministerio no perdería la oportunidad de clavar sus garras en la fortuna Malfoy. Draco estaba marcada y en sus hombros caían la muerte de algunos estudiantes cuando dejo entrar a los mortifagos, el resguardo de Voldemort y el uso de las imperdonables.

No obstante, ahí estaba ella. Y Harry supo que tenía que, independientemente del deseo ajeno, hablar con ella. Esclarecer las cosas. Así como cuando se gritaban en medio de los corredores por cualquier estupidez.

Los gritos de alegría de Parkinson le guiaron a la familia Malfoy. Al verle la señora Narcissa tomo una pose reservada pero defensiva y Harry, sin saber cómo proceder, apretó sus manos antes de enfrentar la mirada de Lucius.

Carraspeo.

\- Potter. – Saludo la señora, luego cerro los ojos pensativa - ¿Qué le trae por acá?

\- Su hija. – No tenía razones para titubear. Ninguna. Mas la voz le fallo y la mirada azulada de Lucius nunca le pareció tan amenazante. – Yo quiero…No. Necesito aclarar unos puntos con ella. – Narcissa tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque la incredulidad se notara por sus labios- Solo será unos minutos.

\- ¿Y crees que te dejare siquiera acercarte a ella?

\- No puede detenerme – aseguro, para pasar de largo y verla. Draco lo miro indiferente. Y antes de que Lucius hiciera algo fue ella misma quien rebatió.

\- No queremos hacer un escándalo.

\- Pero…

\- Ahora no estamos en condiciones para batirnos en duelo con el héroe del mundo mágico.

Ambos padres abrieron sus ojos en asombro al escuchar a su hija, la escucharon serena, sin pena. Narcissa tomo la mano de su esposo y la apretó en advertencia. Harry permaneció callado, con expresión pensativa, hasta que sus labios se torcieron muy ligeramente. Draco se quitó el chaleco negro entregándoselo a su padre, asintiendo, camino hacia la salida mientras le seguía.

A medida que ambos caminaban miradas curiosas se posaron en ambos, sin embargo, nadie hizo amago se seguirlos o enfrentarles. Harry en cambio, centro toda su atención en la larga hebras platinadas que se mecía a razón del viento y, sin quererlo, se dio cuenta de cuanto había extrañado ver esa escena.

Ella se detuvo en un pasillo desierto antes de carcajearse. Fue una risa quebrada, la cual le confundió.

\- Tus ojos – señalo enfrentándolo, era notable su amargura – tus ojos son tan malditamente expresivos que solo falta el maldito cartel que anuncie tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que mis ojos sean expresivos?

\- Perdón ¿He sido demasiado ingenua al creer que entenderías? – le sonrió- Suponía que después de todo este tiempo ya habrías aprendido a controlar un poco tus emociones o como mínimo asesinarlas.

\- ¿Cómo tu? – enfrento- Lo siento, pero no se me da bien ocultar mis sentimientos – Y se colocó a su derecha, viendo como sus hombros se tensaban y sus dientes apretaban su labio.

\- Al grano, Potter – Ladro.

\- La guerra acabo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Quiero aclarar las cosas.

\- Un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees?

\- Nunca es tarde.

\- Para mí sí que lo es.

\- ¿Por qué?

Draco lo miro incrédula, como estuviera enfrente de un niño que pregunta algo que es evidente.

\- Porque soy humana, Potter, y si hay una sola cosa que hago bien es convertirnos en tragedia.

Y como si de un mal chiste se tratase arremango la camisa en su brazo izquierdo. Draco es refinada y tiene dedos largos que estrujan la seda como si respondiera por ella. Es cruel. Es una cínica que disfruta el verle enojarse por una simple acción, que sabe, lacera la herida.

\- Eso no define quién eres.

\- ¿Y tú sabes quién soy?

\- Eres Draco, Draco Malfoy.

\- Lo cual no es muy diferente a ser una asesina.

\- ¿Lo eres? – pregunta- ¿Eres una asesina?

Y ella duda en el silencio. Pero está ahí. Maldita sea. Ahí, mostrando un tatuaje que aborrece, tan tranquila. Hablando de muerte, y de ella, y de que posiblemente nunca deje de quererla, aunque no esté implícito (Porque para ella la muerte es una mofa no tan divertida que le aterra) cuando ella no es una persona decente, no lo es en absoluto. Puede verle, y oírle, y es toda veneno.

\- Indirectamente, quizá.

\- Esa no es una respuesta.

\- Para mí sí.

Aprieta los labios, las piernas le tiemblan. Todo a su alrededor se vuelve violencia, ira. El corazón le bombea cual tambor. Le abraza y la cabeza le grita que intente salvarla. Que puede salvarla. Ambos caen y el golpe es duro; ella patalea sin fuerza. Ella ya no tiene ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerle daño.

Es solo la chica que decidió mal, la que se involucró en todo por su familia. La mujer de boca menuda adornada con una herida y sangre seca, y con gran sentido de la moda estando toda de negro. Que ahora mismo le mira con creciente desesperación y es una versión patética de sí misma.

Draco es incompresible, más Harry le dará las oportunidades necesarias.

\- Deja de tirar a la gente a tu antojo, Potter.

La ve, no herida, ni con lágrimas secas, sino alegre, brillante, arrogante. Le sonríe con resignación y le es imposible corresponder el gesto. No la evita, cierra los ojos y se queda con la imagen de un invierno inclemente pero hermoso, una ilusión donde vuelan y ella esta descalza. Resuenan pasos. Y él se desploma sobre ella. No hay perfume caro ni acondicionador. No hay gritos estropeando la cercanía ni besos robados. Solo ella y él.

\- Por favor no me dejes.

Suplica. Hay un nudo en su garganta ante la afirmativa. Porque no necesita palabras rebuscadas o indirectas que le demuestren su sentir. Abre los brazos, acomodándolo entre sus senos. Es una niña nuevamente, y no está sola. Tal vez lo fue en un corto periodo, después del arresto de su padre y la preocupación de su madre, empero, no tanto. Lo encuentra a él. En un castillo tan inmenso que se cuestiona como la halla. Comparten miradas. Él la sigue. La hace rabiar. Le provoca arritmias que le asustan por el simple hecho de sentir algo más que miedo.

\- Lo lamento.

Se alza apretando sus dedos entorno a su cintura, con tanta fuerza que admite tendrá hematomas atravez de su piel. Suspira varias veces, con la vista fija en su rostro. Es una broma de mal gusto-. Draco se apoya en sus codos, sus piernas siguen juntas. Porque le corresponde, sin parar, en su mente, en sus acciones, en sus manos que acarician las suyas con adoración no contenida. La ve y es inevitable morderse la lengua para reclamarle, sólo un poco, para que no le deje como tantas veces.

\- No seas tan egoísta.

Reprochándola. Él también tiene derecho a ella, se lo ha ganado.

\- Lo lamento – repite.

Harry se aparta y la deja pararse. La sensación de impotencia se acrecienta. Y quiere decir tanto, pero no lo consigue. Siente el escozor de las lágrimas mientras sus labios se tuercen en una mueca amarga con forzada sonrisa contra su voluntad. Así es ella, por absurdo que parezca, le sigue gustando.

\- No te puedo esperar por siempre – Asegura.

Ella ríe.

Antes de que pueda percatarse Draco acorta la distancia y besa su mejilla, cogiéndole de la playera. Harry avanza, y de repente su toque desaparece dejándole las entrañas vacías.

Hay muecas de añoranza.

Harry es consciente de su mezquindad, que pedirle que se quede es algo imposible en sus circunstancias actuales. Pero no por ello se contiene. La amenaza, y ella se ríe con desfachatez.

Y eso da luz verde a su deseo.

Porque eso que ella llama risa él lo toma como una promesa.

.

.

 _ **Ambivalencia**_

Hubo un tiempo distante donde soñaba con respeto, grandeza y amores tan eternos como los libros afirman que son. No siempre fue una mujer sin nombre ni sentimientos, Harry puede aclararlo cada que quieran. No, hubo un tiempo, entre tantos deseos infantiles, donde ella quiso y amo con locura (Quizá aun lo hace) y existió una chica que hizo todo lo que pudo para sobrevivir un día a día sin perder lo más preciado para ella en el proceso. Pero fracasó. Rotundamente. Y perdió más de lo que era capaz de permitirse. Más de lo que pudo soportar.

De esa chica ya no queda nada, ni la risa ni el llanto ni el odio. Únicamente queda un susurro de quien teme a su presencia. Un apellido maldito. Un nombre olvidado.

Draco los escucha, a veces. Otras no. Se escapa entre pasajes ocultos y llega primero que cualquiera a los salones a medio construir para arreglar un poco antes de que lleguen. O se levanta en medio de la noche para llegar al baño masculino y acompañar al fantasma que llora porque afirma ser miserable y que tanto los chicos como Voldemort son lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido, para levantase y susurrarle que todo está bien. Y a veces se queda parada al frente de la sala de los menesteres sin dar nunca la tercera vuelta.

\- En ataño había sido una chica muy guapa, la envidia de toda mujer – Comentan algunos. Y entonces ellos le miran y la piel se le eriza debido a sus ojos ausentes pero deseosos, llenos de odio; debido a la envidia y el coraje que les embarga cada que la ven. Pero siempre sueltan con amargura sin importar su presencia: - Ella merece la muerte.

Harry quiere odiarlos, pero no puede porque todos tienen perdidas que lamentar y Draco es culpable hasta cierto punto. Harry quiere defenderla, pero no puede porque ella no lo hace por sí misma y eso basta para detenerse.

Claro que no desea ser defendida. Eso lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Por eso cuando ese día la encuentra acorralada con tres varitas alzadas no hace nada. Ya lo sabía, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidieran atacarla; se habían demorado en hacerlo. De cualquier forma, no le sorprendió tanto al dirigirse a su sala común y encontrar tres chicos de quinto apuntándole con la magia chispeando a su alrededor y las varitas apuntando al cuello. Draco no hace nada que no sea esquivar maldiciones cual duelista y golpear cuando es oportuno. Un chico sigue gritando y Harry recordara ese grito siempre. Cada noche. Cada mañana. Porque su voz es trémula, ignorante. Magia pronunciada para torturar en lugar de herir y cuando ella lo recibe de lleno no grita ni llora, se yergue cuan alta es y camina hasta arrebatarle la varita y golpearlo en la mandíbula con fuerza amena. Harry ve el rostro de un chico de quince años empapado en lágrimas que se da cuenta de su inferioridad. Se pregunta con curiosidad morbosa: ¿Qué tan fuerte es la _Cruciatus_ del chico que llora en el suelo?

No valen ni una pisca sus lamentos, los intentos que fueron más que intimidarla y culparla de toda la tristeza que acarean porque la guerra deja marca, y las personas buscan con quien desquitarse pues el real culpable está muerto.

Harry no se siente culpa ni arrepentimiento.

No al sentir sus ojos chispeantes observándolo, llegando más allá de la negrura y pensamientos perniciosos, con esa mueca de inconformismo patético que le mostro toda una temporada, una mueca cruel de "Gracias por no interferir" y un impulso mal sano de besarla hasta estrellarla contra la pared, haciéndola añicos, igual que sus antiguos sentimientos; no puede evitar el orgullo y la desazón amarga de verla sin varita. Y sin embargo, no se la entregara. Es egoísta y planea seguir siéndolo hasta obtener algo más que reconocimiento ficticio.

Esa chica frente a él, rígida, con nudillos enrojecidos, ya no le asegura nada. Ni siquiera le riñe.

Y aun así sigue orgullosa, Harry la ve.

Draco suele ser tan imperturbable que le pone los nervios de punta. Abre los labios fríos, como témpanos, y suelta comentarios sarcásticos, comentarios hirientes, comentarios que destrozan a sus atacantes aun sin la necesidad de la varita.

Harry aprieta con fuerza sus manos, volviendo los nudillos blancos.

\- Con un demonio Malfoy, cállate. Cállate y vete a la enfermería.

No obstante Draco sigue ahí. Siempre estará ahí, contraria a lo demás. Porque así es ella, y el orgullo puede con su desolación. Porque Harry le arrebato un pedazo de felicidad, pero a cambio protegió lo poco que le quedaba.

Y ella sabe proceder con su dolor. Con su olor a perfume caro, el cabello de Draco parece más reluciente que nunca y él clava impulsivamente su mano al bolsillo, acariciando ambas maderas. Por eso susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, y otras en cambio se pierden, y hay un rayo quedo, diminuto, que le acaricia la piel. Un rastro mágico. Entonces Harry ríe y alza los cuerpos caídos, la silueta de ella desaparece por completo pero sabe con certeza férrea que sonríe.

Y no hay nadie aparte de él que entienda el porqué de eso.

\- Lo mejor será que se callen lo que paso; no querrán ser la comilla del momento cuando se enteren de que fueron derrotados por una mujer sin varita en un tres contra uno.

Pero no está solo.

.

Una semana después de eso se besaron.

Con tosquedad, impulsos mal contenidos y furia desmedida.

Draco volvía a ser atacada, ya no suponía ninguna novedad.

Como siempre él la sigue y mira desde lejos como derrota a cuanta persona se le enfrenta. Es bella. Es brutal. Es tan malditamente excitante que en lugar de ayudar a los heridos va a por ella y la empuja a un salón cualquiera, se voltea y en lugar de golpearle sonríe descarada, murmura – Bésame, idiota. – y la vuelve a empujar, tirándola sobre el escritorio mientras se mordían tercamente los labios, dejando marcas de dientes e hinchándolos. Le tomo de sus cabellos negros, jalando con insistencia para provocarlo. Y funciono.

Pronto tenía sus dedos peleando con el brasier, tanteando entre sus pezones y con la respiración entrecortada.

No hubo palabras cariñosas o dulzura. La violencia siempre fue más su medio de comunicación y aunque quisiera Harry sabe que debe esperar.

– Apúrate – le exigen a cambio.

Las prendas desaparecen rápidamente. Manos inquietas que le acarician, halan y aprietan. Dedos que palpan y humedad hilarante. Ella estira uno de sus brazos en medio de un gemido y agarra su pantalón para tomar la varita; Harry se asusta un poco, pero al ver que es la de acebo deja de hacer conjeturas y vuelve a besar el cuello. Draco murmura algo y el frio rodea su miembro. Gime. Ella tira la varita a un lado, separo las piernas, mordió su hombro y junto ambas caderas. Harry embistió sin cuidado y ella grita sin reparo.

La opresión llega a ser dolorosa. Y sin embargo…

Destellos blancos les rodean, atraviesan y vuelven a aparecer. Jadean. Las ventanas se empañan, sus frentes se juntan mientras tratan de regular la respiración. La magia, porque no puede ser otra cosa, les rodea con tanta intensidad que apenas y son consientes de sus cuerpos no están unidos por completo. Y ellos son plumas sumidas a la voluntad del viento, siendo este gentil y placentero, son, dos entes que se reconocen y buscan con desesperación una unión completa. Es el maldito llamado que siempre ignoraron.

\- Te detesto…- Le dijo Draco cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

\- Lo sé. – Responde, antes de volver a embestir.

Con el calor a rebosar. Le araño la espalda con saña, regocijándose al oírle sisear. El sudor le bajaba por el cuello mientras le acariciaba, en un camino de besos por el cuello y pecho; embistiendo.

Mas adentro, más profundo.

\- Ugh – se quejó alto. Harry se desquitaba un poco con ella y se lo permitía. Las estocadas no eran amables, le partían por la mitad y Draco no podía estar más complacida.

-…Te odio – Dijo esta vez él.

\- Mientes – apretó sus manos, quitándole un poquito más de cordura. Ambos inspiraron. - Fóllame más duro.

Harry le dio la vuelta, ella protesto. Forcejearon un buen rato. Perdió. Obligo a que le mirase, sin dejar de penetrarla, Draco gimió en un grito. Los ojos se le cristalizaron.

\- Eres hermosa. – dijo de pronto, besando la cicatriz superior de su pecho.

\- Y tu un héroe de pacotilla.

\- Solo cállate y gime.

\- Hare el esfuerzo.

Harry casi le creyó. Arqueándose, Draco junto más sus cuerpos antes de besar su frente; si, en la maldita cicatriz.

.

Harry regresa en la mañana amoratado, apaleado y tan feliz que Ron siente una insana necesidad de golpearlo. Se había desaparecido por toda la noche y en un intento por encontrarlo buscaron en sus pertenencias el mapa que al no hallarlo asumieron que lo llevaba con él. A Ron no le molesta que buscase su espacio, pero que le informe que va a salir o llegar tarde se le agradecería.

\- ¿Quién te dejo así? – pregunta – Solo para agradecerle, te informo.

\- No me creerías.

\- ¿En serio? – Le mira- Ya es lo suficientemente raro que llegues apaleado cuando todo el mundo te venera.

\- No todos. – Le asegura. Sus palabras le debieron traer un recuerdo grato pues su sonrisa no hace más que ensancharse.

A Ron inevitablemente le parece familiar dicha escena.

\- ¿Sabes?, me gustaría saber quién es la valiente que te golpea y aun así te deja contento.

\- ¿Para agradecerle?

\- Y besarla de paso.

Harry suelta una carcajada. Luego medita lo dicho y toda gracia se pierde.

\- No podrías – le asegura.

\- ¿Por qué? – Reta.

Harry desvía la mirada un poco cohibido y es porque le conoce que sabe que está debatiéndose entre decirle o no. Ron siente algo de rabia, pues se supone que como amigo debe de estar ahí en esos momentos, pero si Harry no le dice nada no puede hacer nada. A veces siente que no le tiene confianza. Sin embargo, Harry voltea y le mira en una súplica silenciosa de que solo escuche y no haga nada indebido.

\- Me acosté con Draco Malfoy.

Y entonces entendió.

.

Hermione le reprende, le grita y abofetea.

Le dijo que era un insensible, que no podía creer cuan inmaduro era, que estaba decepcionada y que se disculpara con Harry antes de finalizar el día. Ese día ya empezaba mal e iba a peor. Al ser tan pocos los que repetían el curso los juntaron en cuatro grupos que se repartirían con los de sexto de ese año, ese día tendrían DCAO con Malfoy y algunos Ravenclaws, eso, junto a la imagen de ella igual de amoratada o incluso peor que Harry le enardeció; más que todo al entender que ninguno haría nada por ocultar las marcas.

\- ¿Un mal despertar? – le pregunta Dean.

\- Algo así – gruño.

Y sus ojos no pueden evitar viajar al origen de sus problemas. Es que, ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada? Ella, la chica siempre perfecta.

Ron tiene muchos motivos para odiar a Draco Malfoy.

Para comenzar ella le asusta. Bueno, es natural que le tenga miedo si es capaz de introducir mortifagos en un lugar que creía inaccesible y después resulta que puede estar ahí con ellos sin que nada la restrinja.

\- Esta desarmada, Ron. Aun si roba una varita la arrestarían sin la menor duda; tiene mucho que perder.

Pero él no es idiota. Sabe, como casi todo el mundo, que Malfoy es atacada por estudiantes y sin embargo logra salir indemne con otra aplastante victoria a sus espaldas. Le temen. Le respetan. Y aun con todo eso el odio por ella no parece sino acrecentar día a día. Ese maldito aire descarado de "Todo lo puedo no me estrobes" que en cierto sentido es válido, igual le frustra. También es demasiado cínica, con una lengua tan afilada como cuchillos que no duda en envenenar para clavarlos, y por momentos parece inexistente.

Pero de repente la ve. La ve de verdad.

Una chica que lo perdió todo; como muchos otros.

Luchando, enfrentándose a oponentes armados con la posibilidad de ser encerrada al menor fallo, la culpa, la carga de una familia aun cuando su padre está preso. Resistiendo, a costa de su propia integridad.

Entonces recuerda a Fred y todo se va al caño.

Porque él era su querido hermano, porque fue asesinado y arrebatado del lado de George; porque le duele entender que los gemelos dejaron de serlo, porque las cicatrices de Bill nunca serán borradas, porque ella representa todo lo que odia y es difícil perdonarla. Es tan malditamente difícil.

Aun así Harry lo hace: La perdona.

Y resulta que sí es un idiota. Porque siempre estuvo ahí, el sentimiento de que no estaba bien. Harry, su amigo, se encerraba en mundos extraños en los cuales les estaba vetada la entrada y Hermione, siendo tan lista como es, no tardó en darse cuenta de la razón de su ensimismamiento, por eso le hablaba de Malfoy cada que podía y él; siendo tan denso, solo asumió que era otro intento de alianza entre casas.

La odia, tanto que tiene el deseo insano de imaginar esos moretones como el resultado de una paliza y no un revolcón del momento. El estómago le da un retorcijón. Pues esa parte que siempre trata de ocultar sale a flote cuando ella está presente; es lo peor de sí mismo. Y puede que Harry le ame, le de mundos, estrellas, galaxias y cuanta cosa este a su alcance…Ron no cambiara de parecer porque el dolor es mucho y los años no hicieron sino acrecentarlo.

.

Ah, pero la vida es una perra que le pega donde más duele.

Al día siguiente Ron había llegado temprano al gran comedor y se sentó en su lugar cuando tiempo después Harry James Potter perdió la paciencia. Sucedió lentamente, con premeditación pasmosa y con suficiente público para que el chisme comenzara a contarse y elaborarse en todos los rincones del castillo. No sería la intensión, claro, pero ElProfeta no perdería la oportunidad de tirarle medio mundo a Harry. La noticia no sería "El Héroe del mundo mágico tiene pareja". Seria, más bien, "Posible surgimiento de un nuevo Señor Tenebroso".

La cosa era que entro al comedor convencido de poder conversar con sus amigos y comer tranquilamente una buena porción de tarta de calabaza. Se acomodo mientras tomaba un trozo de pan y buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros, les hizo una seña cuando los vio e hizo que Dean se hiciera en el lugar de Harry. Si se les hizo extraño no hubo muestra de ello. Empezaron con los saludos matutinos y justo cuando quería hablar de las nuevas estrategias, se encontró con la caballera platinada de Malfoy.

Estaba, efectivamente, en una mesa apartada (La más apegada a la ventana), con su postre al frente, con su bolso y libros ocupando los asientos vacíos. Completamente recta llevaba una cucharada de tarta mientras pasaba página con su otra mano. Era todo lo que podía ver y aunque era suficiente, la mesa estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Sólo quería verle el rostro, para confirmar las abolladuras que su bufanda tapaba.

Pero llega Harry y el estupor no puede abandonar a ninguno de sus amigos. Ron era totalmente consciente de lo que quería hacer y era seguramente la causa de que, una vez iniciada la marcha, no le mirase aun sintiendo a todos en su nuca. En el comedor nadie era silencioso, pero toda conversación fue bajando de volumen; algunos expectantes y otros indignados.

\- Hola, Malfoy. – Saludo más fuerte de lo necesario. La vio dar un respingo antes de dar vuelta y su expresión de sorpresa no es tan notoria. A medio camino del espacio más cercano, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que quedarse en pie esperando que las personas se calmaran.

\- Potter – camuflo el chillido con un saludo- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Buenos días a ti también – Bufo-. Vine a desayunar, ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Perdón? – Gruño. La incredulidad empezó a notarse cuando no se puso a la defensiva. Estiro un poco el cuello y arrugo el ceño cuando noto que las personas no comían y fingían muy mal-. La mesa de tus amigos esta por allá. – Dicho eso volvió a su lectura. Harry también arrugo el ceño. Sin importarle lo borde de ella, los ajenos que solo lo tomaron como un acto de rebeldía, rodeo la mesa y se sentó junto a ella, respetando, el espacio que tomaba sus pertenencias.

Empezó a comer, viendo de reojo, que ella también comía. El silencio sepulcral irritaba a todos los curiosos que afinaban orejas teniendo como único resultado el sonido de hojas pasar y una que otra sorbida de jugo. Estuvieron así un buen rato, interrumpiendo el relajo sagrado del desayuno hasta que Hermione, que ya no podía más, se acercó con Luna. Ninguna dijo nada porque Draco parecía de mal humor y asesinaba las hojas que leía.

\- Hola, Harry, Malfoy. – Saludo Hermione con titubeo, delatando su nerviosismo. Luna por otra parte saludo con total normalidad.

\- Todo el lugar está ocupado. – Corto Draco con voz amenazante, sin detener su lectura- Si quieren hablar con Potter bien puedan llevárselo a su lugar.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, sin comentar nada.

\- Buenos días. – repitió Harry- Estamos bien – Luna sonrió y Hermione solo se quedó pasmada. Harry había respondido por los dos porque Draco estaba insufrible y verla rabiar en silencio le gustaba, y mucho. - ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con tono amable, pero su expresión petulante distaba.

Hermione miro a Luna en busca de apoyo, pues sabía que a Harry le importaba un rábano lo que el mundo pensara. Pero era imposible que no se diera cuenta, ¿Verdad?

\- Nada importante. – Intervino Lovegood – Pasaba a saludar ya que tenemos clase compartida en quince minutos y me apetece invitar a Draco a ser mi compañera. – Sonrió. Con sus cabellos siempre alborotados meciéndose - ¿Tienen algo que decirnos?

Harry parpadeo confundido por dos cosas: Primero. ¿Desde cuándo Luna llama a Draco por su nombre? Es más, ¿Desde cuándo es tan descarada? Segundo. ¿Lo que veía en el níveo rostro de Draco era rubor? Vaya, sí que había mucho por comentar.

\- No, no hay nada que contar. – Afirmo – Las invitaría a quedarse en lo que resta del desayuno, pero se aburrirían.

Y por fin Draco aparto los ojos del libro, enarcando una ceja mientras fulminaba a Harry con enojo. Harry solo se encogió de hombros y la enfrento, eso era suficiente, ya que ninguno parecía hacer amago de iniciar una plática. Hermione carraspeo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco interrumpió.

\- De hecho, _Luna…-_ Sonrió, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa y apenas fuera capaz de retener la malicia con lo que de verdad quería decir. No solo Luna parecía expectante, sino que Hermione y Harry también se morían por seguir escuchando aun sabiendo que no sería bueno. – Hay mucho que te puedo contar.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

"No puede ser" – Harry sintió el pánico nacerle en el cuello. Hermione se llenó de suspicacia y dio un paso atrás, como temiendo por su bienestar. Luna por otra parte se llevó un dedo a sus labios para corresponder el gesto de Draco, cosa que solo empeoro la preocupación de Harry. El resto, como siempre, escuchaba.

\- Corner comento que Ginevra Weasley dejo olvidada su bufanda en…

Ginny grito con horror. Corner la miro con furia mal contenida. Y Ron pego un chillido rompe tímpanos desde su lugar que confundió a todos. Ginny corrió al lado de Malfoy tratando de taparle la boca. Incluso mientras lo hacía, Draco seguía hablando y Ron buscaba desenfrenado a Michael en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los lamentos de Ginny eran tan inusuales que gritaba todo lo que Draco hubiese podido insinuar, incluso ahí, con ambos Weasley alborotados su venganza no parecía satisfacerla.

\- ¡Basta! – Ladro Ginny a todo pulmón. Sin esperar respuesta, se dio vuelta y en un movimiento rápido se llevó a su hermano con ella, todo en medio de las miradas confundidas del comedor. Como siempre, expectantes a sus acciones.

\- ¿Draco? – Pregunto Harry en un intento de entender como demonios hizo para darle vuelta a la situación.

\- Dime, Potty. – Respondió sin prestarle atención, todavía con la mirada fija en el lugar por el cual ambos pelirrojos se habían marchado.

\- ¿Potty, enserio? – gruño – Bueno, al caso: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?

\- ¿Qué no fue obvio? – Hubo un largo silencio, Draco resoplo- Solo hice lo que me pidieron: Hablar.

\- ¿Sobre Ginny?

\- No pidieron algo en específico, Potter.

\- Luna se refería a nosotros, no a Ginny.

\- ¿Y esperabas que le dijera algo?

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No se supone que estamos saliendo?

\- ¿Como?

Silencio. Volvían al inicio de todo. Draco confundida y Harry contento por arrastrar a Draco a una situación en la cual no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que sucedía ni del porque se dejaba arrastrar por él. Aun que esa no fue su mejor jugada, si lo pensaba detenida no habían acordado nada y…Mejor no tener autocompasión. La falta de carácter no le ayudaría en absoluto si el punto era terminar de conquistarla. Eso, ser directo tendría que servir.

\- Ya me oíste.

Luna no aguanto más y se carcajeo. Eso, lo que acontecía, era gracioso. No gracioso como los chistes de Smith. Gracioso en el sentido irónico, donde medio comedor miraba detenidamente ambos rostros y marcas amoratadas que suponían eran de golpes. Luna incluso podía apostar que Harry nunca tuvo una mirada tan retadora y brillante en su vida. Y estaba bien, ella sabía mejor que nadie que ambos necesitaban de _eso_.

\- Estas bromeando.

\- No. – sonrió- De hecho, nunca he sido tan sincero.

\- Y ahora lo admites – excepto - Ahora cuando ya tienes toda una manada de fanáticos dispuestos a postrarse de pedírselos.

\- Eso no viene al caso. – Se enojo – Pudiste haberme echado, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Y cargarme a todos del comedor? – golpeo su pecho- No había opción.

\- Podías haber abandonado el lugar. – Aparto la mano de Draco – Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? – Repitió incrédula-. ¿De quién? ¿De ti?

\- No. De las incontables veces en las que te he superado y de que pueda volver hacerlo. – Se rio- ¿Es duro, ¿verdad? La esperanza abre la herida en cada oportunidad.

\- Detente, Potter.

\- ¿Por qué? – Su mueca se acentuó-. Es la verdad. Todas esas veces en las cuales me retabas y salías perdedora. Esta el Quidditch por ejemplo, ¿Te encanta jugar, verdad?

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no eres invicto!

\- Por supuesto que no – la ignoro-. Siempre podremos acudir al juego nocturno y extraoficial, aunque sea empate.

Harry no podía retroceder. No. De hecho, sí que podía retroceder, pero no quería retroceder. Maldita altanería Malfoy y su capacidad para pasarse de la raya con quienes no deben y donde duele. Harry podría seguir con los brazos sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y sin moverse un centímetro, pero no engañaba a nadie. Draco estaba roja de la ira y por un momento, por un maldito y alucinante momento, su magia espanto a todos. Draco no es tan imperturbable y él quiere sacar todo de ella, hasta la última parte; porque de no hacerlo lo que quiere lograr no tendrá frutos.

El murmullo de pasos apenas y se notaban. Las miradas eran insignificantes. El comedor bien podría estar en llamas y ellos seguirían mirándose fijamente, apasionadamente. Era como ataño, sin embargo, diferente. Ahora se estaba fijando en el obvio y completamente extraordinario peligro de su enojo. Tan malditamente descontrolado. Tan malditamente fascinante.

Que Harry esperaba cualquier cosa. Sí, cualquier reacción de las de siempre. Esperando una frase cruel y desatinada con la cual dar la vuelta y ganar. Esa era la idea desde el comienzo, esa era la manera en la cual funcionaban. Iban a volver a lo mismo, aunque no le gustase. Y se le veía tan tranquila y controlada después de ponerse furiosa, tan pagada de sí misma mientras tomaba el control de su magia y llamaba la atención de la gente. Como si no le importara que estuvieran juntos para desayunar, los dos juntos, por primera vez. Que bien mentía y con cuanto descaro. La respuesta le espanto.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- …

¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso acaba de decir que Harry…? -Pregunto Dean en un susurro incrédulo – Pero si es Harry.

\- No me lo creo – Ron parecía enfermo. Recién entra y escucha eso. _Razón. Malfoy le estaba dando la razón a Harry_ ; Ja.

\- Espera, no entiendo nada. – Gruño Parvati.

Harry bajo sus brazos de la mesa, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos tan expandidos como le fue posible. Tardo unos segundos en recuperarse y al hacerlo solo atinó a decir:

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que tienes razón. – Se levanto y recogió sus pertenecías. – Siempre he perdido contra ti y eso es algo que siempre odiare.

\- ¡No! – Grito parándose de inmediato -. Espera, no. ¿Por qué te levantas?

\- Mira, Potter, voy a dejarte tres cosas muy claras.

\- Yo. Veras no estaba pensado y…

\- Primero- interrumpió – El por qué no te saque a patadas fue por el simple hecho de que quería ser cortes con quien salvo al maldito mundo mágico.

\- Draco.

\- Dos – alzo la mano. – No te has ganado el derecho ni mi confianza para llamarme por mi nombre, Potter.

Draco dio dos pasos al frete, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Y tercero y lo más importante. – Sonrió, tomando su mentón. – Yo nunca te tuve o tendré miedo, Harry.

\- ¡JODER! -, se escuchó el grito de Zacharias Smith sobre los jadeos pasmados. - ¡Cuide esa lengua Zacharias! -, exclamo esta vez la directora; quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada como el resto. - ¿Pero no acababa Malfoy de decir que…? No, olvídalo. No lo vale – Pidió Dean a Lavender, cuando esta hizo el gesto de explicarle. – A mí me parece que las apuestas se acaban de cerrar – Susurro Luna, quien no hacía tanto alboroto en lo que jalaba a Hermione para sentarla.

\- Como algo extra – arrastro su mano hasta sus cabellos – Yo _nunca_ me doy por vencida.

Y lo beso, nuevamente, frente a todos. Apenas jalando e inclinado su rostro. El beso, a diferencia de los anteriores, no desbordaba pasión agresiva que dominaba todo a su paso. No se chocaban en la fuerza del impulso y tampoco dolía. Se movían, en cambio, en una lentitud anhelante. Harry ahogo un suspiro cuando ella tironeo de su labio sin abrir la herida, era tan intima que desconcertaba a su anterior encuentro.

Harry podía sentir la esperanza crecer a cada segundo.

Al menos hasta que la directora decidió que era suficiente. Suficiente descaro, suficiente espectáculo, suficientes emociones para una mañana.

\- Señores -. Ni siquiera tubo que gritar o alzar la voz – O dejan el cortejo o les quito puntos a sus respectivas casas.

\- Ya terminamos, directora. – Aseguro, apartando un poco su cuerpo. Draco, como siempre, con ese maldito autocontrol que reinaba en sus acciones, paso con facilidad de un tema a otro para salir airosa, sin confirmar algo. Sonriendo, ladeo la cabeza y señalo con sus ojos la mano que apresaba sus platinados cabellos.

\- Yo…No lo lamento. – Aparto su mano.

\- Te tomaste muy enserio lo de ser sincero. – Se burlo.

\- Solo cállate.

\- Oblígame.

\- Puedo hacerlo. – Aseguro, pero luego de escuchar el carraspeo de la directora lo pensó. – Pero no ahora.

Draco se carcajeo mientras se alejaba. Caminaba recta y en solitario, toda una salida espectacular. Pero no fue hasta que su silueta se perdió en el pasillo que se permitió sonreír cual idiota.

.

Ron no puede creer cuando todos, incluida Hermione, le cuentan que después de que su hermana lo echara todo se volvió una pelea muy intensa. Ron quería destrozar cualquier cosa por la indignación, pero no podía romper nada sin que nadie se enterase. Muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que era una pérdida de tiempo. No sabe que le molesta más, si el enterarse que Ginny se revolcaba con uno de sus ex o el que Malfoy lo esté haciendo con quien considera su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Pero si estuviste ahí! – le recrimina Dean.

\- Solo cuando la desgraciada dijo que tenía razón.

\- Alto, Ron, suficiente tengo con el recuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo termino así? – pregunta exasperado. Dean le mira con pena y desvía el rostro, Ron muy a su pesar sabe lo que piensa. "¿No eres tú quien debería saberlo?" y eso le molesta más si era posible. Joder, aun le cuesta quitarse la imagen de ambos besándose en frente de todos y la maldita risa de la rata cuando salía del lugar cual reina. Y Harry…Harry estaba tan malditamente feliz que poco le importo cuando medio comedor le cayó encima.

Ron simplemente no entiende porque la persona que le provoca aquello a su amigo tiene que ser precisamente ella. Malfoy. La mortifaga. El Huron. La hija de papi. No lo entiende y lo peor de todo es que tiene que aceptar que le agradece un poco que sea capaz de alegrar a Harry. Harry, quien tiene un peso tan grande que les es imposible aligerarle la carga.

\- ¿Es que no somos suficiente, Herms? – le pregunta a su novia.

Y Hermione por primera vez en días le mira con cariño. Cierra el libro y lo deja sobre el suelo, se levanta y pasito a pasito se acerca, hasta que le ve a su lado.

\- No es eso Ron, y lo sabes.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Cómo puede ella hacerlo cuando nosotros fracasamos? – Interrumpió. - ¿Por qué ella de entre todas las personas? ¿Qué es lo que nosotros no vemos? Y es feliz, Harry es feliz a su lado aun cuando la guerra sigue doliendo.

\- Es Malfoy.

\- Es Malfoy. – concordó.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

\- No lo estoy, la verdad.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo puedo aceptarlo, Ron.

.

Hay incertidumbre.

Engulle atardeceres que era de casa y se esconde en las paredes del castillo. Arranca tapices cuyos paisajes son como vida capturada. Ama atrapar seres indefensos y quizá matarlos en sus negros pensamientos. Asesina los anocheceres tranquilos en los cuales se conocía la misericordia. Convida el enfado y la desesperación que surgen ante el recuerdo del innombrable. No perdona a quienes erraron en sus decisiones. Hace sufrir a cualquiera que se le aproxime o rodee. Y puede que fallezca. Por ellos o por ninguno.

Fallece cuando esta le quita el oxigeno y le arrebata el autocontrol que tanto le enorgullece, mas los remplaza con un antídoto, un veneno no tan dañino que ha de confundirla. Y el corazón le palpita con fuerza, sin ser capaz de reconocerlo como propio – "Son los latidos de una desconocida"-. Y le aterra, porque es el sonido de quien cree en algo mejor. Draco no es ingenua. Sus manos están hechas para destrozar, corromper y lastimar; sin embargo, no es una asesina. Puede que haya un nombre lastimando su faringe. Un nombre sinónimo de falaz. Pero le es ajeno, tan ajeno como todas las personas que le rodean.

Draco tiene un corazón marchitado que recobra fuerza. Es un corazón maltrecho pero fuerte, insistente. Y esta latiendo tan fuerte que ensordece lo demás, es la sinfonía que escucha cada vez que se encuentran y sus ojos chocan en la chispa del reconocimiento; pues no lo niega y prevalece, ahí, siguiendo sus pasos, acorralándola, besándola, hablándole. Es como cuando era libre y su única obligación es responder a las expectativas de sus padres. Es…

\- ¿Contenta con tu nuevo amorío, Malfoy?

Escarbarse a diario las venas y costillas, abriéndolas en un estruendo aturdidor. La túnica se le mancha de sangre. Con cortes que se regeneran y una pequeña fuga que se niega a menguar. Ella grita porque no puede controlarlo y no sabe como proceder. Su atacante esta desorientada, flotando en el aire mientras ella lucha con su propia magia, la chica sigue en el aire y la mira con tal pavor que empieza a temerse a si misma.

Ella no es una asesina.

\- Ayú…denme. – regurgita. Pues teme volverse lo anterior.

\- Suéltala, Draco.

Entonces Harry aparece. Su cabello se le pega por el sudor a la frente y todo él parece brillar. Draco por un segundo cree poderle adorar, aunque sea una estupidez. Es que son un latido. Tal vez más. Presuroso y salvaje la abraza mientras ella clava sus dientes en el hombro, y se va calmando minuto a minuto. – Estoy bien-. Y Harry se extingue. Michela les observa inquisitiva, confundida, recelosa. Hay algo en ellos que le crea un deseo irracional de acercarse cuando apenas y recupera la respiración; lo que experimenta es magia, una magia tan atosigadora como aterradora.

Michela no sabe como reaccionar cuando Harry se le queda viendo sin asco o repugnancia, solo decepción. Y ella no puede seguir viéndolos, no por pena o vergüenza, sino por la emoción que le provocan sin conciencia.

Draco Malfoy era preciosa, aun protegiéndose bajo su ceño fruncido. Alguien a quien al tratar de lastimar se te clavaban navajas al menor tacto. – Todos estamos jodidos, no te creas tan especial por tenerlo a él. – Y se equivocó. Lo supo cuando su hechizo la golpeo en el abdomen haciéndola sangrar; es que sus ojos no reflejan nada que no sea lastima, y puede que Malfoy sintiera mayor temor que ella cuando se vio flotando sin oxígeno. Es como cuando vio a su madre buscando algún significado en sus palmas al enterrarse de la muerte de su padre. No hay nada, solo desolación.

Malfoy no debería causarle empatía y Potter tampoco debería de amarle.

Aun así:

\- Todo está bien.

\- Eres mejor mentiroso que esto, Potter.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿Qué no es suficiente?

\- Quizá.

Esa es la primera confesión de Draco.

.

La segunda confesión la hace él.

Es un día lluvioso y cuando baja de su escoba nota a la distancia un brillo seguido de una sombra. Harry sonríe. Espera unos minutos hasta que el brillo es engullido por una mano pálida, Harry espera que ella le note; Harry de hecho anhela ser notado. Ella baja. El pelo lo tienen recogido en una coleta alta con una moña negra, mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa también. Usa una bufanda verde porque el viento es cruel y las gotas parecen perderse en la seda, están en invierno y las cosas parecen funcionar a su modo.

\- Solo habla, Potter. No olvides que no todos estamos para encontrar fantasmas -. Dice ella. Harry asiente aun mas sonriente. A su lado pasa una ráfaga de viento fuerte que desacomoda sus gafas, Draco le mira con sorna apretando su bufanda. Es que quiere seguir volando pero ninguno es tan imprudente para seguir con ese clima, es tan difícil detenerse.

\- Soy tangible.

\- Hmn.

Draco se acerca con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, ojos brillantes, sonrisa pérfida y escoba en mano. En vano retrocede, entre pasos torpes. Cuando el mango de la escoba le hace caer, infligiendo mas dolor moral que físico, ella se deja caer sobre su regazo mientras le jala de los cabellos para besarle con fuerza. – Por lo de cuarto -. Le dice antes de morder su cuello. Y es inútil, todo aquello que les rodea no podría sino embellecer la situación. Él también la aprieta y corresponde acariciándole la espalda, soltando uno que otro jadeo a su contacto.

Harry se sabe fuerte después de matar a Voldemort, mas no sirve de nada si Draco le acorrala así. Alejando cualquier reminiscencia de dolor, opacando el miedo de estar solo con caricias y humor negro. Y sus palmas, sus dedos, cada vez mas profundos en sus hebras le hacen desear no tener que volver a respirar. Es con ella con quien puede sacar un poco ese sadismo tras una eterna e inamovible sonrisa compuestas de tragedias no tan diminutas, de perdidas dolorosas. Con Draco no necesita mucho, ella no le pide perdón ni le ruega que sea comprensivo y puede que Harry no necesite preocuparse por destrozarla para arrepentirse después.

Draco sabe de dolor tanto que a veces se cuestiona dónde estará su punto de quiebre.

Harry le aprieta los muslos cuando empieza a rozar su entrepierna, sólo para tener el placer de cabrearlo en lo que hunde sus dientes para dejar marca. Maldiciendo, aprieta con mayor fuerza entre roce y roce impregnándose en la sumisión, gime, el sonido siendo sofocado por el viento y la risa de Draco.

\- Todo para ser palpado, ah.

\- Todo para que puedas amarme. – Le dice, de abrupto.

Draco se detiene.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque me estoy cansado de esperar.

\- Maldición. – Soltó incomoda.

Harry suspira derrotado ante su respuesta.

Igual la besa.

\- Odio cuando haces eso.

\- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Besarte?

\- No. Ablandarme.

\- ¿Lo hago?

\- Hmn. – Susurra.

\- Entonces… ¿Es esto un avance?

\- Siempre lo fue, idiota.

Y la lluvia toma fuerza mientras Harry funde toda su existencia en su cuerpo mediante un abrazo. Quizá llora, quizá Draco se ría, quizá el mundo este equivocado. Pero mientras pueda tenerla a su lado puede que alcance las estrellas.

\- Te amo tanto…

\- Lo sé.

Es solo cuestión de tener paciencia.

.

FIN

.

*Amor contrariado. Es un termino que dio Gabriel García Márquez a esos amores correspondidos pero imposibles por sucesos ajenos a la pareja. Es, sencillamente, el amor mas doloroso de todos.

Si llegaron hasta aquí: Gracias por leer.


End file.
